TheSaiyanFromLegend
by Godkii
Summary: Kara a Saiyan raised on Earthland I don't really know what else to write but its a crossover between dragon ball super my hero academia and fairy tail I think its really good you should read it I have a really good plot I think Also Read at your own risk it goes hard;) Also also I do not own any of the characters mentioned other than Kara this story contains a lot of Sexual content
1. Fairytail

X776

It's been a while since grandpa kami disappeared I think something killed him but I guess I'll never know

he did tell me to never look at the full moon so ever since I never did

"Get her" there is a voice heard coming from the woods

I was eating when I noticed someone rush into my house

"Ummm hello?" I said awkwardly it looked like me but it had long red hair

"Please help they'll find me" it says

"Who?" Just as I say that 2 men smash open my door knocking over grandpa kami's wish orb

"Who the hell do you think you are" I rage at the sight of kami's orb fall to the ground

"Shut up brat! Let's take him too" the other person says

"Stay back" I make a ball of fire from my fist and punch them out the door leaving them knocked out on the floor

"Thank you" the other person says

"Hi what's your name" I asked curious to know

-Erza POV-

"I-I'm Erza" I say

"Erza is that it?" The boy asks

"Yeah why" I reply

"Well it sounds too short" he says

"I know how about Scarlet" he says

"You are naming me?" I asked

"Is that a bad thing?" He asks

"No it's fine I like it" I blush

"So" He says touching my crotch

"Aahhhh" I slap his hand away

"Gaaahh" he steps back in surprise

"You don't have balls" he says terrified

"Of course I don't I'm a girl" I say red as a tomato

"I'm sorry your high knees please don't bite me" he says bowing his head

"What are you doing that" I ask

"Oh grandpa says that girls are like queens and they'll bite if they're not treated right" he says lifting his head

This boy was odd he had a tail and dark spiked hair and I was just noticing that his body was really built so I can tell he is really strong but I don't feel any magic power emitting from his body

"So what's your name?" I ask him

"Im Ten Kara No Tenshi call me...Kara... though" he says Falling to the ground

"What happened?!" Then she sees the man at the door holding a weapon just as he shoots her too putting her to sleep

-Kara POV- present day X781

It's been a five years since I've been captured and brought here I'm 20 now but people say I look 15 which is weird how I don't age that fast anyways I've been working out for a while and I've gotten a lot stronger I know I can break out of here but I'm not so sure I can do it alone and everyone here looks dead inside

It was a day like no other until I saw a fimiliar sight a red haired girl that looked my age wearing a long ragged up shirt that had a rope around her waist giving the impression that she had a skirt and then i remembered her from back then the time I fell asleep and was brought here so I slowly made my way over trying not to get noticed

"Hey" I whisper

"Hey?" She says

"I'm here because of you you know that right" I say trying to remind her who I am

"Kara?!" Her face lights up with joy "I thought they killed you" she whispers trying not to get attention

"We can break out of here you know that right?" I say lowering my voice

She looks at me with a unsure look on her face "no we can't" she says with a hopeless look "they killed papa"

"Papa?" I ask

"It was a wise man he was strong or so I thought until they killed him like nothing plus Jellal is the leader now and he is incredibly strong now" she says

"Okay but..." I stop when someone whips my back

"Shut up" He says

I do nothing and keep moving slowly waiting for him to leave until he hits me again the whips didn't really hurt like when I was smaller but it tore through my pride I knew any day now I'll have to break out but I couldn't leave everyone here I look at Erza as the man whips her too

I didn't think it hurt too much but I saw her face filled with tears

"Stop it!" I demand as he whips her a gain

"Shut up boy" he says as his whip hardens into a spear and he attempts to stab me but I catch it with my left arm and break it with my right elbow

Everyone stopped working even Erza and looked at both of them in disbelief As three more guards attack me one attempts to stab me with his sword but I deflect it into another mans throat as he lets go of the sword he tries to punch me but I just catch his fist and snap his wrist sending him rolling on the floor in pain just as the last man try's to whip me I grab his whip pull him in and wrap his neck with the whip and I pull him over my shoulder snapping his neck Just as those three were down I ready up for the next ten that were ready to launch at me When they did Erza came in and stabbed one with her sword

"Today's the day" she says as everyone started to rebel against the troops

Slowly but certainly we got closer and closer to the doors they were gigantic and they seemed to be held by something that wouldn't let them open so I jump up and attack them obliterating them in a instant as everyone rushes out I grab Erza's hand to make sure not to lose her in the crowd

As we made it outside it seemed that we were surrounded by water but there were ships on the shore so everyone headed to them when they all made it to the ships I slowly pushed one by one into the sea finally it was their turn he got on just as Jellal showed up as he launches at me I cock back by arm as when Jellal is close enough I punch him in the face making him crash into the last empty boat the power of the impact was so great it pushed our boat into the sea and made me fall back losing my balance making me land between Erza's legs face to face with her

"Ummm..." I think awkwardly as I back off of her

"Thank you" she launches at me leaning me back into the wall behind me hugging me really tight I was confused but I hugged her back this feeling she gave me made my body hot and tense and I felt I had to protect her with my life

-Erza-

I don't know what was going through my mind when I threw myself onto him I wasn't wearing anything under my 'skirt' and he was only in a towel that covered his lower body but I had to he made me feel safe his upper body was built his muscle where outlined as if he had no fat but wasn't too big and he had a tattoo a sun a circle with space in the middle and rays going up to his neck and down into his waist and another crossing his chest then one more going into his arm turning into a flame on his shoulder and it seemed as if he had a strap around his arm but it was also a tattoo and had three arrows pointing down to his hand followed by a diamond and another fancy arrow

"So where was that place with strong people?" He says trying to speak over the cheering crowd

"You still remember" she says blushing as she helps him up

"yeah it sounds like fun" he says

"It's fairy tail" I say "I think we should go there until we find out what to do"

Kara smiles at me making my body feel tense suddenly

"Thank you!" A man filled with tears shakes Kara's hand "you gave my children a new life" he says holding them in his arms

Kara says "it was nothing you decided to give them freedom by fighting back by my side" he says hugging him

The man thanks him once more and walks away with his family

"You saved all these people" I make sure he knows

He just smiles as the ship hits land "we weren't far" he says grabbing me and jumping off the edge

"We should get new clothes before we go on" I say noticeably looking at his body "When did you get those" I say touching his tattoos they were rough witch caught me off guard

"They just appeared one day" he says looking at his left arm

We finally reach a clothing store and I grabbed sports panties that were comfortable and put on a long purple coat that was open down the middle but it had two straps that helped cover most of my breast but I didn't mind i continued to put on long socks that went above my knee just on my thigh and matched them with tight boots I walked out of the changing room I didn't feel uncomfortable that most of my lower body was exposed

When I got out Kara was wearing a similar dark red coat to mine and a black martial arts gi under his coat and was wearing blue bandages that went from his black shoes up to his upper calf

"Ready he says and we both walk out the store

The shops owner let us have the clothes because his brother also came from the tower so he didn't mind that we took what we needed he also gave us directions for the guild so it really was helpful

A few days later we made it to a town called Magnolia which was beautiful

"So I never asked how old are you" I ask him

"Let's see" he holds out his hands and starts to count "I was 12 when you came and we were stuck in the tower for 5 years so... I'm 20 years old" he says checking his fingers

"That's 17" I correct him

"And how do you know you were 12 if your grandpa wasn't around"

"Oh he made a jar that had a lot of balls and he said every time I wake up to put one into the jar he said when I'm done I'll be 1 year older so I did it until you came

"Oh okay" I say

"how old are you" he asks

"I'm turning 17 this coming month" I lie I doubt he'd like me if he knew I just turned 16

-Kara-

I took a while to get to the place we've been looking for but we finally arrived it was a big building with Fairytale printed in magic letters when we walked in it looked bigger and everyone was so loud we couldn't get through to the desk without getting beer spilled on us when we finally got to the other side it was a bar not a desk and there was a little old man sitting on the counter

"What brings you here" he says with his eyes completely shut

I step up and say "we were told by a friend that strong people gather here"

The man opens his eyes as if startled to see me "yes of course" he says looking at Erza "So where did you two come from" he asks

"I don't know it was a large tower" I says trying to remember the name

"The tower of Heaven" Erza says "we were prisoners for 5 years until we all escaped" she says

"Tower of Heaven?" The man repeats rubbing his chin "never heard of it" he finally says as if not believe it us

"So what are your names my children"

'Children?' I think

"I'm Erza Scarlet" she says respectfully

"And I'm Ten Kara No Tenshi" I say imitating Erza

My name somehow startled him again which was weird "but call me Kara" I say trying to get rid of the awkwardness

"I see my name is Makarov now where would you like your guild mark and what color" He says

"Blue" Erza says moving her coat to the side and has it put on the left side of her waist

I knew exactly where to put it I take off my shirt and had it put on the space inside the sun "black" I say

When the Makarov saw his 'tattoos' he walked off into a room in the back

"What's with that guy?" I ask Erza

"I don't know it seemed like everything you said bothered him" Erza says looking at the same direction

"Done" the girl with white hair says when she finished the guild mark

"I'm Mira Jane" she says running her fingers over my body

"I'm Kara" I say awkwardly trying to back up slowly

"And I'm Erza" she says holding her hand out to shake her hand making her remove her fingers from my chest

As she did i got up from the chair and went to sit at the bar where Erza followed me

-Makarov-

"This strange boy" he thinks looking through piles of books

"What's wrong master" a man is seen at the door

"Guildarts ah my boy" he says hiding the books he was going through

"Is it the new guy I can't feel his magic power" Guildarts says "and his presence it feels..."

"Holy?" Makarov finishes

"Yeah" Guildarts says

"Yes It should reflect on his emotions and the reason we cannot feel his magic energy is likely because he possesses god energy and those markings on his body match those of the ancient dragon God Ignia if I am not mistaken his name Ten Kara No Tenshi is from the ancient tung of the Gods meaning Angel from Heaven" Makarov explains

"Gods? what the hell is this?" Guildarts says

"But it seems the boy has a pure heart with no intentions of war we will stand down for now" Makarov says

"Very well it seems I will be late I am off to my 100 year quest good bye master" he says

-Erza-

Everyone seemed nice Natsu Gray and Cana seemed like good people except for Mira she seems like she is attached to Kara her sister is so small and cute though and her brother seems soft too

"Hey Erza let's go on a quest" Kara pulls me to the quest board

"this one" he says pulling a paper from the wall

"Actually I was thinking maybe we should train you and me Kara" I say hoping to get alone time with him

"Yeah that sounds great" he says with a smile

Before they could go Makarov stopped everyone with an announcement

"This years fairytale representatives for UA high are Kara Erza Cana and Mira" he says dismissing the crowd

"Wait What the hell was that about" I ask Kara

"What does he mean Graduates?" he asks me

"It's the people that get excepted to UA high the hardest school to get into only the strongest of every guild get to participate into even trying to get into the school" Mira explains as if she already has done it before "then from there if you survive and graduate you can decided to stay in your guild and receive S class missions or if you are really stron you can become a hero and do hero stuff"

"Yeah but it never goes good for us we're nothing comepared to other guys" Elfman says almost crying "were the joke of the entire kingdom" he says actually shedding tears

"What do you mean" Kara asks

"Look us magic welding mages are a joke to the kingdom you get that? The other guys have quirks what ever the fuck that is I DONT KNOW" she says obviously getting irritated "Guildarts was the only one that made it through but it still wasn't enough to be a hero"

"okay but we just joined like an hour ago" i tell her

"i know i gave you the mark" she says giving me a dirty look "look all you have to do is fail the exam if your too scared" she says shoving Erza

"what the hell is wrong with you" i get angry at her disrespect as i grab her by her shirt and before i can punch her Kara put his arm around my neck and pulled me away

"were just gonna go train if you don't mind" Kara says with an annoyed look on his face

Mira Jane says nothing and just walks away

"when is this exam" Kara asks Makarov

"in a week from now I suggest you two get to training" he says

the first day we focused on getting an apartment it was a little weird having to share a room with Kara but he didn't mind so i thought it was normal soon the day was done and we were at the apartment it was small with only one bed but there was room for another one we'll probably buy one tomorrow

"I'm gonna shower" Kara says probably hoping I'd take the bed but I just wait for him on the table for my turn in the shower

-Kara-

It was morning again and this time I wasn't in the tower I look to the bed and Erza wasn't there she probably had fallen asleep on the table waiting for me to finish so I laid her on the bed and I fell asleep on the floor because I probably would have fallen of the couch anyways

"GgaAAH" I yawn and head for the bathroom just as I was gonna open the door it opens by itself and standing there right infront of me was Erza with nothing but a bra on her top and a towel covering her bottom It just hit me how beautiful she was I was speechless It seems she hadn't even noticed me her head was down and it was covering her face

"Ahem" I clear my throat she raises her head quickly Her eyes meeting mine and slams the door shut

After a while she walked back out brushing her hair

"You know you've been asleep for almost a week the exam is in 12 hours" she tells me

"What do you mean??!!!" I'm completely lost '12 hours are you serious nah she's messing with me'

I look at her she has a angry look on her face 'probly not'

"Okay" I get up tightening my black Gi then putting on my coat "at least I didn't have to wait that long" I say before Erza punches my skull

"You didn't even train idiot" she says even angrier than before

"We can train right now" I smile trying to calm her down

"It'll take us 10 hours to get there" Erza says "we leave at once"

I decided not to argue so I went on with it

soon we made it to the guild and were sayiing our goodbyes Erza seemed to be talking to Makarov the entire time though but it really was nothing I thought

Finally we were on our way to the academy


	2. UAhigh

-Kara-

When we arrived everything looked so big and was completely different to Fiore everything here seemed like so Futuristic, but it made me feel angry at the thought of our society living in poverty compared to here it's a little annoying that people keep talking about us but I manege to ignore them

"is it like this every year" Erza asks Cana

"every single year you have no idea what its really like until you get into the arena it gets really bad, everyone targets the weakest schools which would be us the guilds" Cana says looking upset

"they target us?!Is that right?" i dont know what it is but suddenly i get way too excited its like i cant wait for the arena i cant wait to fight i needed to fight

"are you alright Kara?" Erza looks at me with a worried look on her face

"i'm fine" i smile and give her a thumbs up

"were here" Mira says as we walk past a golden gate everyone is pushing and shoving trying to get into the school it was hard but we all found each other in the back of the auditorium we all take our seats and the man began to explain the exam

"Listen up everybody!" a blond man with spiked golden hair says "well be planting a large number of villains over the battle field there will be different types so each one will have a different point value so keep an eye on those" he says almost pealing his eye "so its simple kill villains to make your way to the top before time runs out" he sums up and dismisses everyone

"so all we have to do is destroy a bunch of 'villains'" Erza asks Cana as we all run down the hall

"yeah but you have to be really good to be able to destroy a bunch of villains" Cana replies

"no its not like that" i stop them and pull them to the side "think about what is the main purpose for this school?" i ask them to try to get them on the same path hes on

"to become heroes" Mira says

"yeah and what do heroes do save people or beat villains?" i try to get through to them

"so what are you saying we should save others instead of destroying the villains" Mira says "that is the dumbest shi..."

"look what have you been doing other than fail the last few years i mean obviously you've been here before and abviously you haven't gone any further than this" i tell her not holding anything back "i think that we should defeat villains but save some one the instant they need saving" I say really getting annoyed

The moment I finished my sentence Mira steps back and Cana looks at me like she didn't know me

I took this as a sign that it's hopeless to get through to her and walk out into the arena it had an entire city inside a dome the timer was still going down when it finally hit 0 everyone started going crazy smashing robots everywhere most were throwing their scraps at me but I had to help them when they were in trouble I still had my guard up destroying every 3 point robot that I saw but focused more on saving people some tried to thank me but I was too busy jumping around

When it was over I was sweating like an animal but there were 3 people that stood out to me the most

a boy that was my age maybe but had his left eye burned with red hair on that side of his head and white on the other another kid that jumped up to save his friend breaking his legs and his arm in the process and the last one was a blond haired kid that was shooting explosions everywhere which was annoying but I can tell he was strong

Then the scores showed on the board

Points:

Kara 367

Mira 206

Erza203

Cana194

Katsuki Bakugo 77

Todoroki shouto 76

Eijiro Kirishima 70

Libra Shiozaki 65

Izuku mydoria 60

Tenya lida 58

I smile to see after all that they actually listened to me

"Kara" I hear Erza coming to me

"Erza" I says happy to see her "you three actually listened to me huh"

"Yeah well there wasn't any other choice" Cana says walking behind Erza

"Hey Cana whats up" I say as she gives me a freindly hug

"Where do we stay now that we made it this far" I ask Cana

"I'm pretty sure we have to stay outside until they give us dorms for the school" she tells me "so for now we hit the streets"

"Hey so what's your quirk?" The boy that broke most his bones walked up to me

"Oh hey I thought your bones were broken" I say

"The lady in the infermiry fixed me up" he says

"Oh that's cool and my quirk right? Let's see" I think about what to say "actually I don't have a quirk I a mage"

"A mage?!" He says shocked "did you pass the exam?"

"Yeah" I say smiling at him

"not to be rude but a mage has never made it this far" he says probably worried I'd get mad

"Yeah well me and my friends did" I say pointing at Erza and Cana in front of us

"Your all mages?" He says still shocked

"Your a visitor right? Like your not from here are you" he asks

"Yeah I'm a visitor from Fiore" I tell him

"Do you need a place to stay I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind" he says with a excited smile

I thought about it I really didn't want to bother his mother but to have them up all night for classes tomorrow I didn't know if I wanted to do that

"Sure if we're not a bother" I finally say

"Alright!" He says leading us to his house

"Are you sure about this?" Cana says

"He seemed like a really nice kid so why not" I say as the boy turns the corner into his house

"Hi mom" he greets his mom "I have friend and his sisters need a place to stay for a few days is it fine if I..."

"Friend?! Of course they can stay as long as they'd like" she says before he can finish

"Thank you" he motions us to come in

"Thank you miss?" I say not knowing her name

"Mydoria" she says

"Mydoria" I repeat

"Thank you" Cana and Erza follow me upstairs with Izuku

Mira just walks in not acknowledging his mother

"Izuku Mydoria?!" You never told me you passed

"What do you mean" he's all confused

"I saw all you bones break I figure you would be accepted" I say

"Yeah But I barley got top 10 that isn't cool" He says as if embarrassed to be top 10 "Okay then what's your name"

"I'm Kara that's Erza That's Cana And That's Mira" I point at Mira still angry at the window

"Wait?! KARA?! You got over 300 points why didn't you tell me!"

"You never told me you were Mydoria!" I say "okay look that doesn't matter who was that Guy with exploding hands"

"That's Bakugo why?" He asks

"Just cause" I say excitedly

"She should probably get some rest tomorrow's a long day" Erza stops our conversation

"She's right there are sheets and in the closet" Mydoria says shutting the door behind him

I stand at the window staring at the night sky waiting for the day to come

I didn't sleep at all last night and didn't feel tired at all I just felt even more excited I was finally gonna find out who Bakugo and the other guy are

Just then there is a knock at the door "it's time we'll be late" Mydoria says

This is my cue to get ready for class today

"are you ready" I wake Erza slowly trying not to startle her

"Yeah" she says and we walk out the door aperently Mira and Cana were already ready for class they were finishing their breakfast

We all decided to walk together and Mydoria was explaining how things worked around here On the way

but we finally made it to the actual school it was huge and there were quite a few students already in line to check what class they were in

There was a board that read

Class 1A

T: Aizowa

Mydoria

Todoroki

Bakugo

Lida

Kara

Erza

Cana

MiraJane

Kirishima

Shoji

And others I didn't feel like reading the entire thing at least we were all put together

"Where is 1-A" Erza asks Mydoria

"It should be at the top" he says

We all take the same elevator which was probably a bad idea because we were all smashed together Cana got smashed into my erection which was super awkward because she was wearing just a bra like always and really tight jeans and I could tell she felt it because she flinched the second I felt her pressed up on me i thought it was wrong untill she arched her backpressing up against me so i played along and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer making her moan just as the doors open to the last floor

"finally" Cana says like nothing just happend

"it should be just down the hall" Mydoria says as we all walk to that direction when we got there the class was almost full it was an average sized room

"please take a seat"im assuming the man is mister Aizowa i can tell he was strong the day was almost over all he did today was explain the rules and proccedures that had to be followed on school grounds later we were all dismissed and were heading back to izukus house

"that was boring" i tell the rest

"it took me 4 years to get into this school and this is how we start off" Cana whines

"i know right why can't we fight already i want to kick someones ass" Mira says tightening her fist

"they did say we have to meet up at the practice room tomorrow so we will probably spar or something tomorrow" Erza says as we walk into the house

"thank you miss mydoria for having us" Cana says as we all walk up the stairs

"oh i dont mind would you like some dinner" she offers us some stew that didnt seem all that good

"sorry i need to..." i get cut off by Cana

"Shower i need to shower im sure my 'big brother' would love some" she beats me to it as she rushes to the upstairs bathroom

'damn you' i think as izukus mom serves me the stew

to be honest it really wasnt all that bad i really felt my energy come back to me again

"well i think its my turn to hit the shower" i say heading up I open the door to the bathroom it was huge it didn't even seem like one it had a bath tub a closet and a shower on the other side it was all in one

I was just now laying in the bath tub when I hear something coming from the closet and out came Cana holding a whole tekila bottle

"What the hell" I say getting her attention

"Oh hey Kara what's up" she says getting closer

Completely ignoring that I'm naked in the bath tub

"Your looking extra manly today" she says getting into the tub with me still In her clothes

"what are you doing you need to get out" I say as she starts licking my neck and slowly makes her way lower to my chest her body was completely under the water with only her head out the water

I had no idea what to do she's 16 I'm a year older what do I do?

"Kara" there's a knock at the door

"Yes?" I answer it's Erza as I'm trying to back Cana Off me

"Is something wrong?" Erza says probably hearing struggle in my voice

"No I'm fine" is say just before Cana puts her tung in my mouth

"I forgot my clothes in there I'm going to do laundry I'm coming in Okay" she says slowly turning the knob

I quickly grabbed the shampoo and dumped it all into the the tub makings the clear water pink then just as the door opens I force Cana's head into the water

"Hi" I say awkwardly

"Hi" she replies looking at my clothes

"Do you want me to take those too" She asks

"Pleassse" I say as I feel Cana Griping my dick "thank you" I say sort of rushing her out

"Are you sure your okay?" She sees me Gripping the tub a little too hard

"Oohhh me? I'm fine" I try to play it off

Her body seemed to tense up a bit before she said "okay I'll be off" she closes the door behind her

I pull Cana out from the water "What the hell?!" I whisper-shout at her

"Shut up" she puts her arms around me and shoves her tung in my mouth once more as she slowly pulls me deeper and deeper into the water until she lets go of my mouth and slowly puts my cock inside her

"Mmmmm" she tries hard not to moan

'what the hell is she doing' I lived alone for so long I was lost in my feelings

She was on me slowly moving her hips "it's so big" she says out of breath I didn't know what to say I felt so good I couldn't let her go I slowly got up out of the tub holding her in my arms and press her up against the wall

"Ooh" she moans a little too loud as I pick up the pace I stop and put her down we both stand there for a second catching our breath before she turns around and arches her back I take the sign and put it in

"MmmmOohhh" she moans hard and I keep going as her legs are shaking we reach our climax together

"Grraahhh" I stroke once more before her lifeless body falls back onto mine and I fall to the floor with her body on top of mine she was still trying to control her shaking legs as she caught her breath

"Oh... my.. god" she huffs and turns towards me "Kara" she says almost wanting to cry

"What's wrong?!" I ask

"Nothing" she smiles at me and slowly gets up limping to the door almost falling from the soapy floor and she picks up her bottle and takes another sip before her legs give out dropping her to the floor

"Grraahhh" I struggle to my feet and I reach for the bottle grabbing it just as she tries to snatch it

And I drink some "water" 'i knew it' she was sober the entire time She didn't smell like alcohol at all I knew what it was because when me an grandpa kami partied we were 'gone' he always said I wasn't old enough until I turned 8 he gave me some

I decided not to say anything about it and just rinsed myself off while Cana cleaned up the floor

Soon she finished and joined me in the shower we both stayed quiet while we rinsed off I scrubbed her back as she asked and she did the same to me we both soon finished she changed and I helped her out the window it was our best bet she said she'll wait on the roof before coming back in I agreed and she gave me an unexpected kiss on the cheek soon she was off and I fell asleep

-Cana-

It's pretty pathetic of me to be willing to fuck my friends man and not being able to tell my dad I exist but today was another day so that meant a new start

And I started it off with a nice shower alone this time I spent the entire night on the roof so I deserved one on our way to the school we tried to act like nothing had happened but let's be honest who can forget 12 inches of hard co...

slam* my elbow slips of the table and my face slams on the desk

"Mis Alberona I suggest we not do that" mister Aizawa tries to act smart "as I was take your assigned partners and meet me in the practice room"

'Partners? Assigned?' Damn I fell asleep through the entire tutorial

Everyone got up and headed for the door I was confused I looked around to see if anyone would walk up to me and tell me they are my partner

"You alright" I hear Kara right behind me

"Yeah I just..." he stops me

"I'm your partner" he says

"Are you?" I give him a skepticle look

"Erza and Mira over there seem like they really want to be together"he says

I glance over there and they're pulling each other's hair

"Okay" I get up and we all walk to the practice room

It was just like the arena but smaller it had a large building in the middle where our challenge is going to be set

"Okay the villains are Bakugo and Lida and the Hero's are..." he stares at the paper "Kara? And..."he seems to be struggling to say my name "Cana?"

"Alright!" Kara steps up

'That was weird' I look over to see the paper and Izuku and Urarakas names crossed out and written over our names with really bad writing

Aizawa seems to know what's up and looks at Kara "very well villains get your start" he says and Bakugou and Lida rush to the building

10 minutes later he lets us go me and Kara where running down the halls in no time we were able to get on the fifth level when there is a large explosion that hit Kara out of nowhere

When the smoke cleared out Kara was standing there with Bakugou's fist in his hand and the other covering his face he rips off his cloak and readies up to fight

"Heh" Bakugou smirks and then goes to kick Kara in the face but Kara ducks under his leg then puts flames onto his fist and goes to punch him in the face but bakugou uses explosions from his hands and pushes himself back then they poth clash fists and begin fighting punching and bloocking eachothers attacks i on the other hand was too busy hiding behind the walls around them when Kara lands a heavy blow to Bakugous face sending him flywing to the wall behind him "gruuahh" Bakugo grunts pulling his arm out of the wall "damn you" he starts getting angrier "your nothing your quirkless" he seems to be powering up every step he takes "your below all of us we dont have a place on this earth for you quirkless mages" he says pulling the pin to his one of his gernade gauntlets surounding his entire wrist "diiieee!" he cocks his hand back and punches Kara distroying the wall and a floor above us i was also causght up in the blast it sent me flying out the side landing on a a trampolene like thing that mr Aizawa made

i was completely fine just out of bounds but that explosion seemed to have sparked something in Kara he had been smashed into the building accross the street but his shirt started melting away exposing the markings on his ches they seemed to be spreading up to his face and across his chest and when i looked at Kara is seemed as if he was struggling to contain something his eyes were rolling back and he was slowly hovering off the building creating powerfull heat that slowly melting the building off and the trampoliene Mr Aizowa had made for me then Kara slowly started hovering across the street when

"KAMII" as his eyes have rolled completelly back he cocks his fist back and his other arm in front of him

"NO!" he says as a flame souronds his fist making the heat more intense i look over at mister Aizawa and he was covering his face as the heat stared melting his sleeves and the little clothes i have on

"hes gonna kill him" mr Aizawa says as he tries not to look at Kara

"KENNN!" he almost disapears attacking Bakugou

-Kara-

i had completly blanked out but when i regaind caunsiousness the entire building had been obliterated it was starting to fall, when the smoke cleared i saw a blond haired man standing right in front of me it was the man that is seen in a lot of signs all over the city he seemed to have blocked my attack with his arms crossed across his face i looked down and saw i had burned away his shirt and he also had a large wound on the lower side of his chest that seemed to have been spreading over time even though his eyes were really shady i could tell i wasnt suposed to see that the man jumps into the air and then disappears into the back of the building away from everyone else behind him was bakugou covering his face im asuming ready for the impact his gernade gauntlets were both almost completely melted off and his shirt was all torn but he was just staring off into space the building started falling when he finally snapped back and made his way out giving me a dirty look i was just about to jump out when i saw the bomb we were suposed to 'deactivate' so i quickly grab it just before the building collapses

when i made it back down everyone except for Cana have been walking back she was on the floor covering her breast

"Cana" she looks up and hugs my completely naked from her waist up and most of the tight pants she usually has on is gone

we head back to class and I 'borrowed' a shirt from the student store for Cana she put it on and tied it just under her breast I didn't get one for myself because I didn't mind not having a shirt on

finally we made it to the classroom where I sat down with Cana just as a another teacher walks in she a little taller than most girls here probably a few inches shorter than me and she was wearing a tight suit with a strap going down between her breast not gonna lie she was thi….

Cana punches me in on the head 'Damn she caught me peeking'

"Kara please come up will you" mr Aizawa says as if he had to repeat himself opens the door sending me out

he leads my to the very top of the school where there was a dog man the blond guy from before mr Aizawa and Master Makarov

"Makarov Old man whats up" I greet my guild master

"now is not the time my child" he says with a straight face it seems you

"you know you could have killed Bakugou" Makarov says raising his voice

"yes and if this must continue and you are unable to control this power you wield you shall be expelled immediately" Mr. Aizawa says

"now tell us who exactly are you" the blond guy says

I think about what I want to tell them "I am Kara raised by Grandpa Kami I've been living alone ever since he left I assume died"

"Kami?" Aizawa says

"tell us the truth are you Ignia" the old man gets straight to the point

"no" I feel upset the instant he said that "that was grandpa Kami's name he never liked it when I called him that

"so you were raised by lord Ignia am I right" Makarov says as if relieved that I am not Ignia myself

"he is the one who taught you this magic?" the blond dude asks

"most of It I picked up on my own as I watched him train he just taught me the basics" I say

"is that all you know about your grandpa did he teach you anything else" Aizawa asks

"no that is all" I say

"okay then I shall part can't leave children on their own" Makarov hurries off

"okay let us head back as well" Aizawa walks out

I follow just before the blond guy stops me by the shoulder

"what? are you?" he locks the door

"I'm assuming you haven't said a word to anyone" he says knowing exactly what I saw

"no it looked like you didn't want me to see that" so I haven't said a word

"its true but you did" he says shamefully "my name is Toshinori Yagi" he says before coughing out blood and loosing all his muscle looking like pure skin and bones

"gaaah what the hell!" I get startled at the sight

"I'm commonly known as all might" he says cleaning his mouth

"All might? I've seen you on a lot of posters around town are you a big deal?" I ask

"your kidding right" he says as if he actually thought I was joking

"I'm only the strongest being" he says flexing his bones

"yeah sure okay" I say showing no interest "your just lucky to be born with that power just like everyone else in this continent"

"your wrong" he stops me "the power I wield is not one is born with" he says catching my attention " 'One for All' it is passed on from generation to generation"

"okay what's your point? you pass on this power making that already strong person stronger" I say still annoyed that people always put us down because were 'quirk less' because we need to learn magic

"no some people are born with nothing making them not being able to have a quirk or even learn magic" he says looking all sad "Mydoria is one of those born with nothing yet he is more of a hero than all of us"

"Mydoria?" I didn't know he didn't have this power

"I originally decided to enter as a teacher here to pick the next holder of one for all" he stops "to be honest I would've picked you" he gives me a painful smile while he held his chest

"so you picked Mydoria before you even came here" I assumed

he nods

"than who did that to you?" I ask curious to know the power of the one who could've defeated this man

"Acnologia" he says with intensity

"don't do that" I tell him how dumb he looked

"do what?" he actually thinks he sounded cool

"anyways that's all I had to tell you sorry if I'm making you keep secrets from your friends" he says

"It's fine" I say and make my way back to class

the rest of the day was hard we did this thing called counting and my brain almost exploded but everyone had to continue the day with their tatted up clothes Erza was fine she was in her Hakama the entire time and Mira Just transformed ito the school uniform everyone else was had holes in their shirts and pants

But the day was over and we all headed home


	3. USJ

-Kara-

It's been almost a week since the first day today we are supposed to do saving exercises where we have to save people from natural disasters it sounded boring but they took us to a different practice chamber this time they said the other one needs reconstruction who knows why

When we got there the place was the same as the practice arena but this one had a destroyed city a shipwreck and more destroyed cities

Infront of us waiting was a space man that was apparently standing there the entire time I hadn't noticed him

"Whoa it's the space hero 13" Mydoria says

"I don't know he doesn't seem all that strong" I say putting my hands on my head

"It's a she" Uraraka whispers in my ear

"Really?" I whisper back

"As I was saying I built this chamber to teach hero's what to do during a natural disaster I call it the USJ" she says I'm assuming waiting for an applause

"Whoa are we starting already I though we were doing a saving exercise" says Kirishima looking at the fountain

I don't know how many but there was a lot of them they all seemed pretty weak but there was a big bird looking creature that let off an immense energy I couldn't help but to feel excited

"13 lead everyone out they are real villains" Aizawa says

"Alright!" my first instinct was to launch at the big guy before I could get half way something pulled me back down slamming me into the floor

"Kara you stay here you'll only put us all in danger" Aizawa says I'm assuming after the other incident with Bakugou "please take care of the others" he says

"Damn it" I grunt as Aizawa let's go of my leg and goes right into the center of all the villains

I get into stance to launch and help him but Erza stops me holding a sword into the left side of my lower abs forcing me back down to the ground as she digs it deeper so I wouldn't bust out

"Hurry let's get everyone out" Erza tells 13 as she leans her weight onto her elbow which was jamming my neck

"Right" 13 agrees just as a black shadow casts over us

"What the hell is this" I hear Bakugou before his voice was cut off

Erza was sitting on top of me know the sword still on my neck I see Mira and Cana disappear next to 13 Mydoria was next

I look over as I see Lida rush to the exit I'm assuming to go call all might then I see Uraraka grab whatever was pulling everyone in by a metal container and tosses him into the air I knew what to do

"Damn it Erzaaa!" I slowly force Erza up a little making her use more strength as soon as she did I stopped pushing her forcing the sword into my lower abdomen I felt pain rush across my chest and my legs but I had to do this fast I grabbed Erza's arms and pushed her off then I pulled out the sword from my abdomen and threw it at the things metal container

"Grraaaahhhh" it screams in agony before retreating

"Kara?" She looks at me in complete shock

"It's nothing" I tell her before I rush to the edge Aizawa was pinned down by the monster it was screeching into his face as it breaks his arm like a twig then he cocks his arm back ready to smash his head that's when I launch at him grabbing the monster by its face and smashing it into the ground

I wait for the dust to settle before attacking it again i throw a punch but it manages to evade it wasn't just strong it had speed I was barley able to keep up I managed to land a punch to its face cracking that beak he had as a mouth making it rage in pain he then he grab my face smashed by his fist before my body goes flying to the mountains he catches my leg and smashes me to the ground

"Grrraaaahhhhh" Pain runs through every part in my body and the wound I had from Erza's sword from Earlier wasn't helping but finally he smashes me to

onto the fountain that was in the middle of the entire practice chamber I knew if I didn't move I'd be dead as I wait hopeless blood gushing fromfor its final impact I stare into space thinking how I know nothing about myself and how I spent 5 years in the tower of heaven

I slowly stood up my pride wouldn't let me die if I hadn't given it alI look up at my opponent he was standing right in front of me he was 2 times bigger

he sees the wound on my lower abdomen and makes sure to punch me right on that spot

At this point I haven't done anything to this beast and I couldn't keep it going for much longer

"at least by now my friends could escape" I say that too early just as Mydoria punches the beast in the face making him stumble breaking his arm on the process

"Kara!" Mydoria grabs my broken body and throws me to the side just as the beast punches him too

"Nooo! Leave!" I get up just as I see everyone around me most of them had tears in their eyes they were all terrified but they were still fighting see one by one get tossed like trash he was just swatting them away I couldn't believe this I see as he grabs Erza by the face and my heart stopped he was crushing her

My vision went blank I see myself hovering above thousands of corpses I knew I wasn't on Erthland Because there wasn't a single moon around and all the corpses had tails like me I was smiling at that horrible sight I had enjoyed it

-Erza-

His grip was tight it was slowly crushing me

I look down it was Kara again not the one I knew though this one had attempted to kill his classmate

"_Kanojo-ni-furenaide-kudasai_" He says pulling up his fist "_Watashi-wa-anata-o-koroshimasu_" He looks up at me his face had the same markings that seemed to have over came him from before but he seemed to be conscious this time but what was he saying it's the ancient language Master was talking about

The monster does a loud bird like sound and throws me towards him but Mira caught me just as Kara launched at the beast they were fighting equally but Kara seemed to be holding back

"Incredible isn't it" Mydoria says next to me "I bet he could give all might a little challenging" he says grabbing his arm

Kara was still fighting the animal kara grabbed it by the leg and did what he had done to him smashing the beast violently on the ground "GAAAAAHHHAAHAHAHA" he laughs destroying the beast

"That's not Kara" a Voice is heard behind us

"All might!" Mydoria s face lights up despite his injuries

"We must get everyone out they'll just be collateral damage" he says just as Kara drops the lifeless monster infront of us

he shoves his hand inside its chest "_Jigoku-no-dōbutsu-o-moyasu" _he makes a sardonic laugh pulling out the moonsters insides

"_Shukketsu_!" he smiles grabbing the top of its beak and pulling it all the way back his presence sent chills through out every ones spines

"_Sukamu_" he laughs as he stomps the beasts head

"_Shinu_!" He continues his laughter and stomping its head multiple times

"_Daikasu_" he say laughs once more before turning towards us

I could tell All Might felt horrified his stance was weak Kara would Probably destroy him in a blink of an eye

"_Subete-no-kanōsei" _he gave All Might a sinister smile

"Erza?" He finally says taking his gaze off all might

It looked like everything was coming back to him he put his hand over the sword wound I had given him before falling over to the ground unconscious

the nurse Juli Erickson said he would be fine though she said his mental state might be dameged he'll have to go through some treatment but that he will remain in classes

we were on our way home and no one has said a word to eachother especially Kara he would always be talking to Cana so it was weird seeing him this quiet he was walking in the back so i decided to join him "whats wrong" i ask him hopfully i can get something out of him

"its nothing" he lies and i can tell because he seems really down as if he were trying to remember somthing but could'nt

"its just" he stops himself

"Its just?" i try yo keep him going he doesnt want to respond he just looks up at the sky

"its nothing" he finally says

i felt dissapointed that i couldnt reach to him but i can tell he was going through somthing tough I mean he was alone for 4 years before i came and if Makarov was right that he might be Ignia those 4 years could have been thousands of years we finally got home with mydoria where his mother was waiting for us with dinner as usual and Kara went to shower as usual later i went up to change into my pj's i stopped when i heard Kara saying something from the bathroom it was in the same language he was talking in the USJ i was scared that he might have snapped again i peek into the open crack and see him staring at himself in the mirror he had those markings all over his face again

"Sonzai-kan?" he says as i feel the presance he always emmited slowly dissapeared im guessing he figured that out but then he looks over at the door i thought we had made eye contact so i jumped onto the bed covering myself with the sheets but he had just finished and was getting out i felt as he laid down right next to me it wasnt weird because he always slept on the other side of the bed but this time he put his arm around my small waist he was hot not like that but literally hot i didnt know what to do after a while i feel his warm lips touch my cheek

"im sorry" he says

i didn't know what to do i wanted to stay like this the entire night i feel his arm slowly pull back i don't know why i did it but i stopped his hand right on my waist I feel as his body tenses up he was probably hoping I'd be asleep then he puts his arm back where it was where it should be around me I slowly back my self up on him having my back against his chest and my he tightens his grip making me feel secure the entire night

-Kara-

I had the same dream I saw myself hovering over thousands of dead bodies they had tails like mine there was a woman screaming in horror just as I see myself rip her throat out I had no idea what this meant but I felt like memories like I'm remembering this

I woke up to someone exploring my mouth with their tung

I thought it was Erza but I opened my eyes to see Cana staring at me

"Gaahhh" I jump out of bed "What the hell" I say

"What's wrong" she says "we've done worse" she was completely naked

"I know but can you not stare at me like that" I tell her as she turns around not giving a single fuck that she just put her pussy in my face "can you at least put some thing on"

"Oh shut up" she says rolling her eyes "just hurry up and put that away" she says slapping my morning wood that was sticking out of my boxers

"OOUUUCH!" I put it away "where's everyone" I ask slaping her ass

"Their on their way to school" she moans jokingly before sitting on Mydorias bean bag spreading her legs "they said their making us super hero suits today something like that so they left with Mydoria" she sips her wine lightly rubing herself

"c'mon we're already late" i rush her

"im going" she takes a last sip and changes into the her pants and the shirt i got her tying it just under her breast "ready" she says just as i finish tying my gi

"thank you mrs mydoria we should be getting out dorms soon Cana waves goodbye

"poor lady" she says as we wallk down the street "hey can't you fly?" she says

"just recently" i tell her " ive never really been completely conscious when i did it"

"so that doesnt mean you can't" she jumps on my back

"hey what the?!" she grabs my hair

"onward" she pulls my hair making me trip on a rock

just as my face was gonna hit the floor I maneged to catch myself

"awwee" her face maneged to slam into the floor

i slowly hover up reaching the buildings hight

on the way i thought abouy telling her how i felt about our us but i decided to wait

"Kara!" she pulls my head up i had gotten distracted making us crash into the main offices window i landed right between Cana's legs she had 'accedently' spread them making it look like we we're fucking on the principals desk

"hhmmm" she moans playfully

she is drunk this time and mabey a little too horny just then someone opens the door

it was the same sub that took care of the class when i had to go with mr Aizawa she looks deractly at us embaressed at what she sees

"its not what it lo..." i stop as Cana began to lick my neck "what the?!" i smash her head onto the desk destroying it i land again with my head between Cana's breast i look up only to see All might standing right infront of me

after we got a lesson about not flying on school campus and no 'werestling' on the principals desk we head for the training room they told us that they were waiting for us there

we caught up to them just as the last few were getting their costumes

i let Cana go first to see what it'll be like she came out a while later with the same bra she had before i melted it and a short skirt

"Kara look its fire proof" she says pulling the strap on her bra

"those are some ugly as legs you got there" i say

she bends over showing off her skirt before standing back up and fliping me off with a smile

i walk into the lab it seemed alot bigger from the out side i think it was because of all the junk

"what can i make for you" a man says

"i was thinking something that could help me train" i say

he looked like he was going to object but somthing that the girl next to him said made him change his mind

"your right" he finally says "i got just the thing

a long while later he finally finished "here try this on" he hands over the same gi

i awkwardly take off my clothes infront of them and put on the clothes he gave me they had two sweat bands and shoes i put them all on but they felt lighter than my regular gi but then it started getting heavier

"I say 1" the girl says

"i say 2" the guy says

"1 2 what?" i ask but he just kept holding the button till he stoped

"there?" he asked

it felt a little heavy but i knew i could do more

"no keep it comming" i say

"thats already 2 tons" he says mind blown

them he ads another ton i assume because my arms drop but i was able to hold them up

"grrrraaahh" i grunt as i put my hand into the air "perfect" i tell them

"thats 3" they both say in union

"okay" i look at them like their crazy because they are till the turn around and type things into the computer

"ready" he stabs a needle into my hand without warning

"aaahhhh what the hell" he startles me

"okay open your hand" i do as is told and open my hand when i did a screen poped up on my arm i stare at it

"whoa" i stare in amusement

"that screen will thell you how many pounds you have on they will increase as you click this button right here" he preases on the thumb side of my palm making my suit slightly heavier "if its too much weight then clench your fist if you are thinking about deactivating the weight while clenching it they will deactivate and turn off the weight" he says as if thinking i wouldnt understand it any other way

"alright" i finally say rushing out of the lab into the training room as they followed behind me

i turn back as they hand over a control to mister Aizawa and explain somthing to him

i continued to the training room to see everyone sparing with eachother so i decided to join

i was sparing with Mira she had transformed into a Devile soul thing that she said to have mastered during the fight at USJ untill the day was over

we got home now as usual i showered but today i decided to go out onto the roof and think over how to get through to Cana without having her hate me for the rest of my life

it was a moonless night so i wasn't scarded to look a the night sky it was pitch black with the stars lighting up the area it looked like everyone had turned of their lights at 12.00 at night

i was laid back on the edge of the roof

"Kara?" Cana says surprised to see me up here

"yeah?" i respond letting her know it was me

she slowly makes her way to me sitting on my lap hugging me tight

as i hug her back i listen to her beating heart and feel as a tear rolls off of her face and lands onto my cheek

"whats wrong?" i slowly let out as she burries her head into my shoulder shaking as she slowly kisses my neck

i slowly make my hands down to her waist then reaching further she slowly moved her hips as i leaned in for a kiss which she filled with lots of passion it made me sad to see her in this state i didnt know if i could ever leave her

she slowly made her hands to the bottom of my shirt pulling it off as she slowly kept her hips moving she puts her arms around my neck pulling me closer as i unstrap her bra she helps take it off then pulls my head in closer into her

I slowly ran my tongue all over her body as she moans softly reaching her lips as our tongues caress each others mouth I made my hand down into her skirt pleasuring her with my fingers

"Hmmm" she moans gently as her hand makes it down into my pants stroking me lightly

as she drapes her body back I place her on the edge exposing her to the sleeping city

She licks her hand then strokes my dick slowly putting it inside her

It was passionate nothing intense about it I steadily pushed until I was half way inside her she moans gently

her hands gripping me tight as i pull out giving her relief

I keep going until her legs start shaking dramatically making me stop

"No... keep g-going K-Kara" she says turning around putting her stomach to the roofs edge in a doggy style position

as I steadily pick up the pace making her reach her climax multiple times never stopping

I thought I hurt her when I saw her crying I wanted to stop but I kept going

"Kara" she says as I put my arm around her neck pulling her up on her knees as she arches her back not stopping for a second

as I hold her in my arms taking a short break before she pushes me to the ground

My dick was laying on my stomach as she began to grind on it soon she was putting it in and was already half way when she slowly kept pushing it deeper

"Cana you don't hav..." I say before she forces her tongue into my mouth shutting me up as she forces me deeper into her

I feel my cock get caressed by the tight walls of her genitals I feel my tip reach a hard narrow opening I thought she would stop but she forced it even further

"Aahh..." she screams painfully before I grab her throat

I look at her as tears roll down her cheek into a smile

She looked proud that she had taken it all in and slowly started moving her back and forth then she goes up making a sucking sound before she went all the way down again smashing my tip inside her repeatedly

picking up the pace made me closer to climaxing tightning my grip around Cana forcing myself deeper "im cumming" i warn her as i slowly start pulling out

she grabs my hand pulling my closer "cum in me" she says as her legs starts twiching "please"

please? i think before i force myself even deeper

finally i blow my load deep inside her i feel as our juices mix together inside her womb

Her body drapes onto mine finally out of stamina we lay there motionless staring at the blinking stars of the night sky

she's breathing heavily into my ear

"Cana? I... uhhh" i think about if it was the good time to tell her she looked sad the entire time but seemed to be enjoying the entire thing i dont know if i could tell her how i really felt even though we were doing these things i looked at her she had her leg on top of me and her arm around my neck she was resting her head on my arm her face looked so peaceful

"so what made you join fairy tail" i ask her that question looked like it was the one that was bothering her because she turned around away from me "is that it?" i ask if its what has been bothering her

"its just that..." she stops before deciding to continue "i joined fairy tail to be with my dad"

"dad? your dad is in fairy tail?" i ask surprised

"since my mom died she left me a picture of my dad people told me he was amazing and that he was in fairy tail and now ive been in that guild for 8 years and throughout all the years i've been trying to tell my dad that i finally found him and that..." she stops and looks away "all he did was ignore me every time i went to talk to him he went on quests" she fails to hide the sadness in her voice

"and who is your dad?" i ask trying not to sound annoyed

"Guildarts" she says

"guildarts?" i try remembering the people i saw before we came here but can't

"but you gave me the chance to proove myself to come here and show him i can be grate that he has a daughter that was able to make it beyond S class so he can be proud of me" she wipes away her tears and hugs me tight

"what about you?" she says

"what do you mean?" i try to hide the fact that something is bothering me

"i can tell something is bothering you" she looks at me

i sigh "its just that... i don't think this is what i want" i say shamefully

"i know" she says "i see how you look at Erza i can tell she is who you want to be sharing this with" she slowly rolls her self on top of me "your my best freind i can't look at you as a partner i just like feeling 'comfortable' around you" she says licking my cock before standing up "we should go back" she says picking up her clothes we both shower together because we both smelled like fish and one by one exited the bathroom

I put my arms around Erza and fall asleep happy to know a weight was just lifted from my shoulders


	4. 4

-Erza-

I shake Kara a little trying not to startle him but he was a heavy sleeper I look at his peaceful face I couldn't help myself I go to kiss his cheek returning the favor from the first night he did it to me

after I showered I got out to see him in his gi he was sitting on the bed with Cana showing her the suit they had given him for training sh was wearing skinny tight dark camo pants that went just under her knee they looked like they were for men but she wore them anyways

we all made it to class and sat in our normal seats and everyone seemed upbeat despite the attack at USJ

"Have you seen the news?!" Denki asks me

"no why?" I ask

"were all over it," Momo says

"yeah and their making Kara look like a monster" Kirishima whispers into my ear

"but he saved us" I snapback

"yeah but that's not what critics are saying about him," Uraraka says turning on the tv

"Someone submitted a clip about him smashing the beasts head even after he was already dead," Mydoria says just as they pass that clip on the T.V

"He does look scary when they put him like that" Kirishima says as Kara is smashing its head on live T.V I look at Kara to see if he was also watching he seemed annoyed probably because he was seeing what he looked like when he lost it for the first time

"can you believe they are comparing him to all might" Danki adds

"no way" Kirishima looks at Kara

"he looks almost as grumpy as Mira," Danki says

"What you say brat!" Mira storms her way over here

"alright class please take your seats," Mr. Aizawa says walking into the room covered in bandages from head to toe

"Mr. Aizawa!" some classmates say in union

"arent you a little too hurt to be here," Kirishima points at the obvious

"my well being isn't as important right now the fight is not over," he says

"what do you mean" Momo sounds worried

"it's..." he makes a dramatic pause "the yearly sports festival" he finally says after giving everyone a heart attack

"damn it why are you always trying to act all cool" Momo screams out

"Why are we having it so sudden I mean we did just get attacked by the league of villains" Mydoria makes a point

"No this is the perfect time we could have it," I say

"she is right we can prove that the attack did not affect us" Aizawa backs my point

"your right were battling a phycological war," he says standing from his seat before starting to mutter under his breath as if thinking over a plan

"shut up nerd!" Bakugou shuts him up

"So what's this sports festival" Kara jumps into the conversation

"I'm not sure of what exactly it is this year they change it every year but I can tell you that you will be competing to see who is the strongest class of UA High!" he lifts his fist as if waiting for an applause

I look over at Kara he was adding more weight to his suit the number slowly raising to 6 tonshe looked different now after he almost died he seemed to have had a huge power-up which was weird considering that isn't normal

"The games will be in 1 week so id suggest everyone trains hard till then"

he says dismissing us for lunch

"Where's Kara?" I ask Cana that was arguing with Bakugou

"He went to the training room I think he wants to be alone for a little," she tells me with a sad look on her face

I head to the training room he was hovering above the stone pillars they had set he had those markings around him but he looked so peaceful I decided not to bother himI felt bad they had him being watched like some criminal but it would be dangerous if he did let loose so I had to go with it

After an hour the bell rung and Kara was still there I was going to tell him it was time but I was worriedAfter another 30 minutes, he finally started descending

"Hi Erza," he looks down at me

"Hi" I take his hand that was helping me up

I walk with him as the markings slowly disappear

"So what were you doing back there," I ask trying to start a conversation

"I'm trying to be able to use it without going berserk," he says putting up his weight to 6.5 tons

'That's good' I think as we take the elevator up but even though he does control it he has a massive battle lust

"Kara? why do you like fighting" I ask the question catches him off guard

"Hmm... let's see?..." he puts his hand on his chin as we get into the elevator "I don't know every time I fought grandpa Kami I felt more excited every time" he finally says

the memory seems to have bothered him he seemed upset right when he answered it so I started regretting ever asked we walk into the elevator just as Midnight turns down the hall I look to Kara he looked to busy looking

"Kara!" I slap him across his face making him fall to the elevator's floor

"Erza!" he screams as the elevator drops from the weight we are both free-falling to the ground in the elevator

"Kara!" I hug him tight

Boom* there is a large explosion when the elevator hit the ground

"this is your fault," he says looking up at me I had managed to land on his crotch which I thought was too awkward I was in the schools skirt I had nothing but my panties under but he just smiled I didn't know what to do he just sat there he ran his fingers slowly up my thigh and grabbed my waist I felt so hot I couldn't even think straight I feel something hard press up against my crotch 'OMG' its his thing

"Maybe I should just" I try to get off of him but he just grips me tighter his grip made my body feel weaker making my body limp forward I feel as his thing gets harder I look down and see it sticking out of his pants I was so nervous I didn't know what to do it was big I look at Kara but he was too busy looking at my body

he moves his hands lower to my ass and grabs it with both his hands my body felt so hot it was rubbing against me I didn't know what to do I just leand in and kissed him on the lips I had no idea what I was doing but he just took over

I don't even know how to feel this didn't feel right I love him but I feel like it shouldn't be him I'm doing this with

thankfully there was a thump that broke the kiss

Kara grabs me by the waist and we launch to the last floor Kara slowly opens the elevator door and we head to class

We enter the classroom all late and were excused when I explained what happened to he was glad to hear that Kara was controlling his power

-Kara-

I haven't been talking that much to Erza or Cana I've just been meditating the whole week barley eating or sleeping

But today is the day we fight in the sports festival we make our way to the buses the seats were pretty big they were for 3 people each so everyone had a lot of room

I sit on the one that was in front of Cana and stretch my leg across the seat I look at Erza as she sits on top of me laying back onto my body I hug her to keep her warm as I fall asleep with her in my arms

time skip*

"We're here" Mr. Aizawa announces to the class waking Erza up

Everyone stretches out of their seats

"finally" Erza stretches her body on top of me before getting up

we all get out of the bus and wait for our guide

the stadium inside was huge it had a lot of obstacles on the outside and apparently, we were the last ones there because everyone was lined up at a starting line stretching

"The first course you will be racing to the stadium" Mr. Aizawa explains

"alright that is the perfect entrance," Kirishima says

"yes, indeed but have you realized the numbers" Midnight destroys his confidence

"yeah but we're class 1-A" Mydoria brings up everyone's spirit

"yes but here it is one for himself," Aizawa says

"what do you mean?" Mydoria says

"I'm saying you lose and you're out," He says "there is no team here"

at that moment no one knew what to say

"Okay," I say "then I'm not losing" I look at Todoroki

"yeah I guess ill wait for you all in the finish line," Kirishima says walking into the crowd in the starting line

"yeah" Mydoria looks up at me

"on your marks," the announcer says

a race huh? let me just put this up one or to I put the weight to 7 tons I instantly feel my body a lot heavier

"perfect" I look up

"get set," he says he pauses before "goooo!" everyone rushes to get to the front I jump high into the air and dash landing in front of everyone

the first obstacle is a giant robot the size of the one mydoria took down with a punch

I was slowly getting tired but I jump up and punch its stomach or where it would've been and kept running to an edge of a cliff it looked really steep down but there were pillars that shot up from the bottom all connected by small ropes I jump to the first one just as I see Todoroki pass me in an instant using his ice to freeze the ropes and crossing to the next one as I keep jumping I hear Bakugou in the back using his explosions to fly across the whole thing

I was so out of breath by the time I jumped to the other side but I kept going slowly making it to a... "M-M-M-I-N-E F-..." I have no idea what that sign says but as soon as I take a step an explosion goes off at my feet it's a minefield I look up as Todoroki and Bakugou are fighting as they make their way to the finish line "lets make this flashy" I say to myself as I jump high into the air and dash to them as I land between them I throw a punch to the ground destroying the entire minefield creating an enormous explosion that threw everyone into different derections blowing me across the finish line

"alright well-done everyone!" midnight says as I try catching my breath

I was completely exhausted as I was crawled to the fountain slowly under all the weight of my suit but I refused to turn it off

"he is so weak" I hear people a girl in the crowd whisper pointing at me "I know right he gave it his all in the first course there is no way he'll survive the entire thing" the guy beside him laughed

"for the next exam we'll be putting you to the test in a solo battle royale you will everyone will have a certain amount of points based on the place you just ranked, all in all, the higher you are the greater your points" everyone looks at me still drinking water like a dog "everyone from 45th to 4th place will be receiving 5, 3rd has 100, 200 for second and..." she pauses " 10,000,000 for first" she says looking at me

"nows our chance he is the one from the USJ attack and he looks exhausted he'll never make it" I hear

"more points huh?" I get to my feet "that sounds to me that ill be a target to everyone" I think out loud "this is going all too perfect" I feel as my body starts aching for battle

"10,000,000 points huh?" Cana says putting her arm around me as we walk into the halls "I guess your points are as big as your cock" she whispers in my ear

"whoa..." I push her off

I walk her to the bathrooms because she asked me to but before I tried to walk away she pulled me in

"what the hell!" I whisper-shout at her

I try to walk out but she pulls me into a shower it had a wall that reached just under my shoulders and just above Canas' head

I turn around when Cana finished getting undressed and gets into the shower

"c' mon we can't do this right now we're at the sports festival," I tell her as she caresses her breasts slowly miking her hands to her crotch

"stop being lame," she says reaching grabbing my hand and pulling me in the shower with her I look down at her as she makes her way lower pulling down my pants

"you're really trying to do this right now," I whisper with she just looks up at me like 'duh' and puts my cock in her mouth even if wasn't hard yet

I mean it it's not that I don't like it just doesn't feel right doing it in places like these it was bad enough we did it on the roof

she was there working on if for a while until it got hard enough for her she finally stops and lays on her back grabbing her legs spreading them into a missionary position

I get on my knees and slowly rub my cock on her pussy I see the desperate look on her face I keep rubbing myself on her when she suddenly grabs it her face was red was she embarrassed? I've never seen her like this

"are you okay? I ask her I feel as she slowly pulls my dick lower onto her ass I was confused why she put it there "gaaahhh! what are you doing" I say pulling back before she stuck it in

"it's anal!" she almost screams at me

"Okay, but don't you like... I don't know umm... use it for something else?" I try saying it without it sounding too awkward

"yeah that's why you're supposed to clean it before you do this," she says like its completely normal

I agree trying so hard not to think about how she did it

she smiles excitedly slowly putting it inside her

I only had the tip when she had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning loudly it was really tight she had came so much by me rubbing her before that she was really wet down here too then I started thrusting slowly I see as her eyes roll back in pleasure rubbing herself as I thrust myself inside her

"it's too..." she says before her legs start shaking from another orgasm she lets out a high pitched squeal I slowly get to my feet and helped Cana up she wasn't done yet she bends over leaning onto the shower wall and I slide my self back into her clit no matter how many times we did it she was always tight

I was halfway in and I was banging on her cervix then I put my hands on her shoulders and forced myself deeper making her scream in pleasure

or was is it pain? whatever it was I couldn't stop I was close when suddenly the bathroom doors creak open I look over and Midnight had just walked into the bathroom I see as she looks into the bathroom stalls she hasn't even noticed me here I quickly take off my shirt and turn on the water

"Why'd you st..." I cover her mouth before Midnight turns to me

"This is the ladies room" she finally says looking directly into my soul

"is it?" my dumbass says looking around like an idiot 'looking' for a urinal

I look back at her she took a step closer her eyes transitioning to my chest and slowly going lower she was right in front of me now breathing in my chest

my heart was beating heavily I didn't know what to do she is a teacher she puts her fingers on my chest and slowly ran them down to my cock she hasn't said anything she just got on her knees and stuffed her mouth without a second thought

she easily puts half of it in and strokes it at the same time her mouth was wet it was filled with saliva and Canas juices she stops for a breath then keeps going

Cana was struggling to move my hand off her face until she saw the situation she stares at Midnight throbbing on my cock and stops

'shes better than you' I mouth at her as I let go of her

'Fuck you' she mouths back she looked annoyed

I grab Midnights head pushing my cock deeper into her throat thankfully she was able to take the whole thing in

I come to my climax and cum deep inside her throat

Cana stares at me in disbelief watching a dribble of my semen and Midnights saliva hangs off her mouth connecting to my cock and fall to the floor

Midnight slowly gets up and walks away still not saying a word it was the most awkward BJ I've ever had she looks back for a last look at me then keeps going I watch as she swings her ass in the air when she finally walks out I look back at Cana she was blushing hard she got on her knees and licked everything Midnight left behind off

she gets up to be greeted by her friend Momo staring right at the scene

"Momo" Cana finally says and kisses her in her mouth using tung and everything then looks back at me making sure I was looking

is she jealous? there is no way she is she told me she didn't like me like that I look at her as she puts her clothes on and walks out I shower then walk out myself and head to the arena

"Alright that is all of them," Midnight says like if nothing happened as I walk into the arena "now remember its a battle royale to get the highest points to be able to progress" they hand me the 10,000,000 points, headband my mind was still racing over the thought of what just happened with Cana I look over to her is she really jealous

she was talking to Momo probably about what just happened

I had to concentrate so I decided not to think about it was almost time for the battle royale as the clock struck 30 seconds the ground began to shake ae city like the one from the entrance exams began to arise from the ground I tie my headband around my arm and ready for battle

-no ones pov-

the clock struck 0 just as the arena finished forming and everyone was separated from each other

Kara is seen from the televisions on the sides of the stadium as he is being jumped by a few amateurs but he easily gets past them

Aizawa- "he emits no energy he could easily hide but he decides to fight," he tells All Might

All Might- "yes that is very likely of him"

Aizawa- "and it seems he hasn't lowered a single pound since the games began" he informs All Might as he checks the remote to Kara suit "in fact he has increased his suit by 1, not including the 3 tons he added since he recovered from the battle at USJ"

All Might- "3 tons?!" he jumps out of his seat "you're telling me he's running and jumping around with 7 tons on his back" they look back at the screen where Kara keeps pushing himself to become stronger

Kara easily is beating every opponent that crosses his way collecting headbands on the way because 10 million points aren't enough

"Kara!" Kara turns around to find Bakugouand to his left was Todoroki he couldn't help but to feel excited

"Alright Bakugou try to keep up this time" he teases from the first time they fought

The instant Kara readied his stance both Bakugou and Todoroki launched at him Kara blocking their kicks and punches Todoroki focusing using his left side to block and his right to attack

Kara noticed this and tried forcing him to use his right side the three of them clashed for a while

Finally, they wore down Kara one punching him in the gut and the other kicking him to the ground leaving half his Shirt torn the crowd roars to see the sight of Kara falling

"Hehe" Kara's lust for battle kept him up "Finally," He says burning the other side of his shirt into nothingness slowly as the markings on his chest stretched onto his face he clenches his fist tightly

"Ryū-no-chikara," He says blowing houses away

back with Mr. Aizawa.

"Damn it" Aizawa jolts off his seat to the window

"Kara's change" followed by All Might they hear as the crowd Roars even louder than before to see Karas 'transformation' first hand Aizawa clicks the button to increase his suit to 10 tons but it didn't seem to affect him at all he just looked up at Aizawa making eye contact despite the distance and smiled with a thumbs up letting him know he was fine 'mentally' fine

He sees as Kara disappears just as Bakugou recklessly attempts to hit him but Kara gets tight behind him and lands the same blow that sent him down creating a crater on the ground Todoroki just stares in amazing as Kara gets closer to him

"I've been wondering are you and that Fire boy over there related" Kara looks at him seriously

"Endeavor? Don't relate me to that scum" he says shooting ice but Kara only melts it away instantly Kara slowly raises the intensity of his fire-forcing Todoroki to hide behind his left side

"I can tell he's a jerk," Kara says "but that shouldn't limit your power" Kara punches him in the face "it's yours, not his" Kara battle lust is desperately trying to draw out his true potential punching him more fiercely with every blow

"Gggrrrraaaahhhh" Todoroki gives what Kara has been looking for punching him in the face both his blazing left side merging with the ice-cold stare from his right

"Cementos!" Midnight gives an order

"Right" Cementos replies building walls between a thick wall that grew between the fighters as Todoroki lost control of his left side he punches the wall in front of him melting most its surface

Kara punches his side of the wall soon after blazing it with a Kiai shooting the boiling cement into the crowd

"Grr" Cementos creates a cement dome around the entire arena keeping all the boiled cement inside and creating holes so the heat would exit

Everyone captivated by the tv screens as the battle rages on

Kara and Todoroki clash fists creating explosions on impact just as the timer struck 0

"Time is up!" Midnight says popping her head out checking for flying cement "Okay for our semi-final participants it will be Kara with 10,000,045 points, Todoroki with 60 points, Bakugou with 50, and Mydoria with 40 points."

-Kara-

Todoroki really did give me a hard time it was so exciting being able to fight him like that but I was mostly glad that I could compete in the semi-finals though I heard that Mydoria barely managed to beat Erza Cana, on the other hand, didn't do anything she just stood there avoiding fights but still got some points

After the nurse, they wanted to go on as soon as possible the first fight was between Toshinori and Bakugou so I had time to spare as I walk around the corner I see a large man in a long cloak with broad shoulders and had long black hair I couldn't tell where I've seen him

he looks back at me with a cocky smile 'his face I know him its' "Rad..." I try to say before my mind goes blank I was on another planet a big red planet I look around me to see hundreds of people with tails like mine they were all hurt they were all looking a something above me it was a large ball of fire it was like a smaller sun and it was coming right at me I hear laughter in the distance coming from behind the sun

"Ohohoho how marvelous ain't it father," it laughs as I get consumed by the gas giant dying along with the rest of my people

"Kara!" I hear Mydoria

"Kara!" I hear Canas voice

everything is so blurry until I finally snapback

I was being pinned down by all might and my mouth was being covered by Cana I was out of breath the hallway looked like a mess what happened? I see him standing in the same place he was when I blanked out "Radi..." I try to say once more before being choke slammed by All Might

I remember the last time I saw him it was all too clear he was off on a mission with Prince Vegeta

I clench my fist deactivating the 10 tons then I grab All Mights arm and I pull him over me and punch him in the stomach sending him crashing into my son but he passes right through him like nothing and he turns into mist

"Kara what the hell!" Cana slaps me

"He's g-gone," I say not believing I couldn't see him again I fall to my knees followed by a massive headache I grab my head

All Might grab my shoulder he was bleeding from his mouth I noticed I just punched him on his wound I help him into the infirmary and left him with the nurse

"what happened?" I asked Cana

"she looks at me like I'm crazy

"they said you saw something and then started screaming your lungs out they said you were saying some weird names," she says probably still annoyed about earlier

I walk out the infirmary and was escorted to the arena it was my turn to fight Mydoria I was excited I max out my suit to 10 tons again and ready my stance

-no ones pov-

They start and Kara throws a small fireball at Mydoria he was able to dodge he doesn't want to break himself just yet Kara goes to punch him but he flicks his fingers to blow him away with a Kiai Kara managed to drop to the floor so he won't be blown away by the force

Kara gets up as it passes and was met by Mydorias fist in his face it had no strength in it but it startled kara

Kara stumbled back a bit before catching himself 'Mydoria's smart' he thinks reading his stance he couldn't tell if a punch had force in it because he canceled it just at the right timeKara readies up trying to think of something before Mydoria goes to punch him in the face but Kara blocks it knowing it was a bluff and had to block Mydorias fist that was going to hit him with him in the gut Mydoria used this as a distraction to make Kara lose grip of his fist and elbows Kara in the back of his head breaking his focus from Mydorias fist at the bottom and he uses one for all to punch Kara in the stomach sending him flying back to the edge of the arena catching himself before he fell off

Kara looks up and sees Mydorias arm he used to punch him shaking but not broken'His body can take to shots of those before breaking' Kara thinks 'if anything he can beat me in a single push if he lands his blow' Kara smiles getting overflowed with excitement

'This is it I have to land this one' Mydoria thinks dashing at Kara using one for all in legs almost instantly appearing in front of Kara

"DETROIT! SMAAASSSHH" Mydoria throws a punch at Kara with his unused arm blowing a massive Kiai behind him destroying the entire arena

When the dust clears out Kara was holding Mydorias fist almost with ease he had the marks covering off his face he scans the stadium looking for someone before he looks back at Mydoria the arm he punched Kara with was broken

Kara pulls his arm back and smashes Mydoria into the wall surrounding the arena he was just standing there with half his body inside the wall his broken arm hanging from his body

"Damn ittt," Mydoria says under his breath

he pulls out his arm and grabs the edge of the wall 'One for All 2000 Percent' he thinks

Kara readies his defensive stance 'it's all or nothing' he thinks considering Mydorias condition then he pulls his arms in and starts charging an attack of his own his heat melting away what was left of the arena slowly making its way up to the entire audience melting everyone's' clothes he was creating the same heat he did when he fought Todoroki at full power

Back with Aizawa.

"he's melting the glass," Aizawa says covering his face from the heat

"From this distance," All Might says covering his face

"2000 PERCENT" All Might hears Mydoria

"Damn it this kid!" All Might leans over the edge

-Fight-

Mydoria leaps to Kara at full power breaking his legs as Kara does the same with a large Grin on his face

"Not again Cementos!" Midnight screams over the roaring of the crowd

"RIGHT!" He creates 10 walls between them and a large dome around the two of them

Kara right through the walls Cementos placed for him and mydoria breaking right through them

both of them rushing at each other at full power connect fists destroying the arena completely and breaking dome surrounding them Karas Kiai turning all the cement into steam and all of Mydorias Kiai turning that hot steam into dust that poured onto the audience

Everyone confuse look back at the arena and see Kara hovering in the air holding Mydorias broken body by the arm the entire arena was obliterated along with most of the walls surrounding the stadium along with the audience's clothes

-Kara-

'Mydoria had a really strong final attack me arm almost broke under the pressure'

I place him down slowly to the ground and look to the doctors that rushed over

the audience roars I can't tell if they are all angry that I melted all their clothes or that I won whatever it was my arm felt like it was gonna pop out of my body so I went to the nurse and got it fixed before they brought Mydoria


	5. SurprisieandTheHeroKiller

-Kara-

I was disqualified for destroying the arena so I couldn't fight in the final against Bakugou he was furious that he had wone like that and furious that Todoroki didn't even want to use his left side so he won by default

anyways we won the games and were now heading back to U.A we were getting the Dorms we all got on the bus I sat in the back and Erza sat way upfront 'I think that elevator thing bothered her if it did then why'd she sit with me before? I don't know women are so complicated'

I look up at the sky I knew I wasn't from here I had a family somewhere else but I couldn't tell it was Gine me Raditz and one more that I can't get myself to remember his name

I fall asleep as those memories slowly fade away

time skip*

I woke up before we made it back "I think he looks more like a villain If anything" the T.V plays I look up to see everyone staring right at me

"what?" I ask

I look at the TV they were passing pictures of me

"People are calling this more of an awakening" I hear the tv say they pass pictures of me with the markings on my face "Dragon Force maybe?"

"This isn't making you look good," Mydoria says referring to the tv

"I can care less" I lay back "as long as people want to fight me" being compared to a villain bothered me but I shouldn't let it go to my headwe finally arrive at UA and head home they said we should get rest today and we will move in

tomorrow we all walked home awkwardly home no one saying a single word Mira on that phone thing they call here it's too weird for me so I don't have one we arrive at Mydoria house and greet his mom and told her it was our last night

we went upstairs and packed the little clothes we had the Cara later walks in with a small box she tried to hide in her pocket

I ready up for bed when Cana busts out the door and heads down the stairs I get up thinking something had happened

Erza follow her down even catching Mira's attention she follows them I follow soon after and see just as Mira closes the door to Mydorias moms room behind them Mydoria opens his door startled to the sudden rush

"what was that" he rubs his eyes

"I don't know" I put my ear to the door and can barely hear anything I hear my name followed by gasps then I hear Cana apologizing for something then Erza comforts her and Cana is heard crying I tried turning the knob but it was locked

I didn' know what to do Cana was crying in there and I was out here doing nothing I sit at the table and wait for them to come out I just listened to Cana crying for a few minutes when it finally stopped Erza and Mira came out shutting the door behind them I get up and head to the door but decided she probably needed to be alone for a while so I went to shower hoping she'd be out by then

In the shower I try to remember more about my 'vision' of that planet I was on I remembered a few names like Gine and the man I saw that day Raditz but I was 100% sure I had another son I don't even know I just got out the shower and sat on the bed I look over and Cana was sleeping on my side of the bed facing me

it was weird Erza is usually the one to be sleeping on the bed but today she was sleeping on the beanbag where Cana used to sleep I just laid on the other side of the bed and fell asleep

the next morning came we're all saying goodbye to Mrs. Mydoria

I opened the door to be greeted by a dozen people some with cameras and the others had those on things that are used for singing

"So what's it feel to be compared to a villain," one of them says "is it true you tend to lose control," another says "how do you explain this" one says pulling out a phone with Cana whispering something into my ear followed by a picture I of Erza in my arms in the bus

I wanted to punch him so badly for bringing something like that up but I decided that it'd probably be a bad idea I follow Erza and Mira as they let them by

Cana tries to get by following Erza and Mira but they push her back

I don't know why but that was the last straw I go to confront the man that had pushed her back before someone puts their phone in my face it had the same picture with Cana whispering into my ear I grabbed his hand and slowly burned his clothes I squeezed it hard enough for him to understand that I was gonna break it if he said anything

"Okay okay" he whispers and I let go and grab Cana forcing myself through the crowd even if they tried pulling me back

we all walk to school ignoring all the cameras until we finally reached the gates we entered and everyone had stopped at the door due to the UA barrier

we all make our way to class where everyone was staring out the window looking at the critics that we're confronted by the schools security the tv started playing "Here we had live moments ago where the 'Hero' known as Kara was confronted by some critics" they pass a video of me gripping the mans wrist and pushing myself through the crowd

"Nowhere we have is the wine and that had to put up with this thing" they put a camera to Mrs. Mydoria's face "well I think he is sweet he...""what are your thoughts about this" they showed the picture once again

"I-I-I have to go sorry" she shuts the door behind her she was hiding something I look over to Cana and look at that depressed look on her face

"okay class" Mr. Aizaawa turns the tv off "today we will be picking your hero names"

"hero names!!" Mydoria stands up

"shut up Deku" Backugou snaps at him

Mr. Aizawa passes around some whiteboards

"Names I thought we were moving to the dorms today," I say not wanting to go back again

"we will but they decided this is more important," Midnight says pulling the strap between her chest

Bakugou walks up "LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!!!" he makes sure the entire class hears

"I think that is a little too violent" Midnight

Mira walks up "Demonic" she holds up her board

"That suits you" Midnight pats her back

"WHAT!!!" Bakugou gets angry

Momo walks up "Creati" she smiles

"Creative" Midnight agrees

The rest of the class goes up

Erza walks up "titania" she says proudly

Cana looked like she was still struggling for a name she looked too distracted whatever it was yesterday she wouldn't let it go

"What's wrong," I ask she wouldn't even look at me "is it that Midnight thing?" She looks annoyed at the thought

"No" she rolls her eyes

"Are you jealous?" I finally say making her blush hard

"Why do you say that," she says angrily

"I don't know probably because you haven't even looked at me" I pull her face up to mine her eyes were shut

She slowly opens them "Happy," she says

"That's better" our eyes meet I've never felt this way for her she was so beautiful I can't believe I was so distracted with Erza when this is what I always wanted "So what happened yesterday"

She looks away desperately "it's nothing" I pull her back she had a single tear rolling down to her what could it be? Could it be she wants more from us? This feels too awkward I think she does I mean I never thought about it but I guess it would work out but she said she didn't like me like that all these thoughts race my mind

"I'm..." she holds her stomach

is she? I feel my heart beating out of my chest I feel my pulse through my arms and legs I had never felt so nervous I had no idea what to expect

"Pregnant" she finally saysI feel my heart skip a beat I didn't know what to say who is the father? Was it me?

My body felt numb but I was filled with happiness that I've never felt before I just pull her in close and gave her a sensual kiss I was overwhelmed by happiness that I just wanted her and that's it there wasn't anywhere else that I would

After a while I let go of her she looked confused

"I thought you'd be angry," she says

"Angry? Your kidding" I hug her tight "I've never been so happy" I whisper in her ear I feel her

heart beating as hard as mine

I look over at Erza she had a large grin on her face she probably already knew I pull back from her and she was smiling at me she looked almost as happy as I was

"Kara?" Midnight calls me up

I go up at first I was gonna use my name but if I'm gonna be a father I can't use it I put the board up

"Berserker? That suits you" Mr. Aizawa smiles I was the last one and we all started to pack for the dorms I knew I couldn't leave Cana on her own like that so I decided to go talk to the principal

I enter and all might be sitting on the couch

"Kara what's up," He says

"Hey, have you seen principal Nezu?" I ask

"No, he asked me to look over while he is gone"

"Okay" I sit next to him

"So what are you gonna ask him"

"It's a little personal," I tell him

"Oh," he says awkwardly I can tell he felt left out so I decided to tell him

"You know Cana?"

"The girl in your class right? The one that's always wearing... Umm... less than normal?" He

asks trying not to sound like he looks at her all the time

"Yeah... we... kinda... had like fun?" I say awkwardly

"Fun?" It took him a while to process what I meant "Gaahh" he jumps out of his seat "you mean she's?"

I nod

"I understand and you don't want to leave her alone in the dorms huh?"

I nod again

"Well I can talk to Nezu when he is back and..." just then the door opens and a Nezu walks in

"Hello," his short self says

"Nezu Umm" All Might explains the situation

"Yes I see," He says putting his hand on his chin

"I can say this you are strong stronger than most of the pro hero's, in fact, the best choice for you is to become a pro hero," he says as if it is an easy task "and to do that you must beat 5 pro heroes of my choice"

"How would I do that?" I ask

"The students have been recruited many pro hero's for their internships but you will stay here to challenge these pro hero's while everyone is away" he adds

"When will we start," I think I sounded a little too desperate

"Hehee" he giggles "Friday will be your test till then you should train"

"Perfect" the idea of fighting all these pro hero's fills me with excitement

I head back to the dorms but stop by at the lab to increase the weight on my suit they said it'll go up to 1000 tons so I wouldn't come back this time so I placed it at 20 and made my way to the dorms everyone had been done moving in and they were all having a contest on who's dorm looked better

I look over and Cana she was curled up in a blanket on the sofa

I had never loved someone so much she was carrying my child so I wouldn't ever think of leaving her side

I sit next to her and put my arm around her

"It hasn't even been a day and your acting like a father already" she smiles at me

"is that a bad thing?" I smile back

"at least we don't have to hide it no more" she rolls on top of me putting her arms around my neck

"I think I liked Mydorias room" we hear Kirishima

"I don't know about that it was a little creepy" Uraraka sounds closer

"Are we interrupting something?" Momo puts her head on my shoulder staring right at Cana

Cana just stands up and offers me her hand I take her hand and follow her to her roomWe laid there together with her in my arms until she fell asleep

I slowly stand back up and put on my clothes if I'me gonna raise both of them I need to become the strongest hero

I sneak out the window and start training until the sun came up

I was exhausted I look up at the rising sun as I lay in the crater I left when I fell out of the sky I couldn't move I struggle to clench my fist but I finally did it my body felt sore I barely took a step before falling back down and blacking out again

"I wake up with the nurse to my right" I'm assuming something had happened to me

"If you keep training like that you will most certainly die," she says

"what day is it" I look around

"oh, it's only been 6 hours since you fell asleep,"

"your serious!! is everyone still here" I rush to my feet and put on my clothes

"Yes, but you shouldn't be rushing like that!!" She tries forcing me back down but I rush out the room Cana better not even think about accepting any of the internships

I make it to the busses and Cana was standing outside waving them goodbye I was so relieved I wave them goodbye and head to Cana "your not going"

"no" she smiles at me but it slowly fades away, "I thought it'd be too dangerous"

"why is that?"

"There is a crazy Hero killer on the loose and he was last seen in the city where I got the

internship, so I decided not to go for the baby" she grabs her belly

"okay but that was the right thing to do if he is that good then he'd probably come after you"

"yeah but Lida asked for my internship so I gave it to him" she looks upset, "he said that was his brother's town and that he'd like it if he could be there"

"Okay then what's the problem" I can't see why that's a bad thing

"his brother was beaten almost to death so I think he wants to avenge him and if he does then he might get killed" and it'll be all my fault

"he'll be fine" I hug her "I'll be looking into it" and I will after I helped her to her room she protested that she is pregnant, not old but I didn't know how else to act

After I went to the office to talk to the principal about Lida and explained everything

"Okay if this is true then I will send a pro hero to investigate it" he rubs his chin "but everyone is too busy to deal with this and it is a job for an s class hero" he looks at me "Kara or should I say Berserker I will be forced to push your test for Wednesday"

"Wednesday!! Isn't that like tomorrow!!!" I protesthe slaps his forehead "my, my, Kara you are strong but lack on the intelligence compartment"

"so is it tomorrow?" I sat completely confused

"it will be in 2 days you have until then to train as much as you'd like" he dismisses me

I walk back to Cana she was attempting to make lunch burning the kitchen I don't know why but it took me a while for the situation to get to my head there was a large fire on the stove and Cana was desperately running around throwing buckets of water turning it off I thought it was hilarious until she slipped

"Gaaahh" I leap and barley catch her head and back before it smacks on the floor

"You could have helped you know that right," she says the white shirt she had tied up to her waist was soaked I could see right through it was the only thing she was wearing

I pick her up and place her on the bed and slowly kissed her neck the kisses slowly run lower to her belly and even lower it was the first time that it was me trying to seduce her it was always the other way around

I slowly pull her pants down and continue my kissing she spreads her legs giving me more room and pulls my head closer as I explore her insides with my tung sabering every moment

I feel her legs shake along with the heavy breathing I slowly sit up watching as she controls her shaking I pull my cock out for her and start teasing her she looks up at me licking her lips and reaches over for lubricant that was laying on the other side of the bed she smiles and fills her mouth with my cock she begins caressing it with her tung I grab her head and push force myself deeper I can see my cock inside her throat it felt tighter than the time Midnight did it to me I wait a few more seconds before I let her breath again she

"hmmm... I can do it too" she licks her lips and spits all the saliva stored in her mouth onto my

cock it was lubed up for her but she ads even more from the bottle I'm filled with pleasure feeling her soft hands slip off because of all the lubricant as she jerks my stuff

she stops leaving my cock dripping she lays on her back ad arches her pulling her ass high into the air I tease her rubbing my cock between her cheeks while I catch my breath from that job she just gave me I slowly push my tip in making her moan really loud we're the only ones in the entire building so I could make her moan as loud as I wanted I smile at her she gives me a worried look probably knowing my intentions she digs her face into the pillow and spreads her cheeks for me with her hands as I force myself deeper into her until it was all in making her scream painfully everyone in the building would've heard it without a doubt if they were not away

I wait for her to adjust to the feeling and slowly stroke she felt really hot inside or was that me? I pick up the pace her tight walls squeezing my cock inside her I pull all the way out and teasing her a bit before forcing myself all the way in again I hear her moan loudly under the pillow as I pick up the pace even faster making our bodies clap every time I smash myself into her after a few more strokes I finally climax I make sure to push even deeper cumming deep inside her

I lay next to her, she was soaked in her sweat caressing her breasts she rolls over on me her pussy rubbing on my cock I put my arms around her she falls asleep soon after I drift off too I had the same dream I did a few weeks ago I was above thousands of dead bodies with tails like mine

"Stop it, my lord," a woman says I look over and it was T-T-Totoma she looked so beautiful I look around and see boy Ve...

I wake up rubbing my headthe woman's face looked so familiar I knew it wasn't Gine and that boy who the hell was he I felt some sort of connection with him but I knew it couldn't have been my other son I walk to the bathroom

"who's Vegeta?" Cana asks cleaning here face in the shower

"Vegeta? who's that" I ask joining her

"I don't know you tell me you said his name like 3 times" she looks back at me

Vegeta? is that it is that his name my other son? then I remember the boy's face from last night's dream 'that had to be Vegeta' but who is he?

"You sure you're ok?" She hands me the soap

"I'm fine" I smile at her

"I know let me just" she gets on her knees and puts my cock on her face it went all the way from her chin to past her forehead

"no, I need to train" I pull back

"Please." she gives me puppy eyes I look at her as the water ran down my body washing off all of Canas juices from yesterday

"Later," I tell her and walk out of the shower

"fine" she turns off the shower and changes into a small black crop top hoodie just above her soon to grow belly that read 'A-A-D-D-I-D-A-S-S' I think and tight leggings that had the same letters on the side

"where did you get those?" I ask her

"they let me have them just across the street"

"Have?" I doubt it's true

"yeah why there too cute" she smiles sticking her ass in the air

"They bring out your curves" she smiles

"Later" she mocks me I open the door for her and we both head to the training room

Time skip*

no that was a thing Cana has been demanding sex on a daily she said only because were alone this week but who would believe that

today is the day I fight the heroes and I've been training like crazy thankfully Cana wanted to stay with me in case anything happened wich did I almost died a few times but I was fine I did manage to increase another 30 tons so now I'm at 53 tons I'm pretty proud of myself

I'll probably be sparring teachers at this school I walk into the office to check into the test

"I need you in 15 minutes" the principal was talking to someone on the phone "Kara right on time" he jumps off his chair

"So where are we gonna do this" Cana asks

"we?" I correct her

"you know what I meant!!" she snaps

"in the practice chamber," he says opening the door for us

"Alright" I look at my opponents standing in the middle of the street It was Aizawa Midnight a short old guy and an orca man I feel my heart wanting to jump out of my chest at the excitement of fighting the Orca dude

"wait didn't you say it would be 5 of them," Cana holds out I'm assuming 5 fingers

"one, three, six, four " I count them "hey yeah there is only three of them" I hold out all my

fingers except for one

"The last one will be running a little late" principle Nezu addresses

"Cana!!!" Mydoria calls her from the stands

"go now" Nezu dismisses Cana

"good luck" she kisses me and heads off with Mydoria

"yes.yes good luck indeed" Nezu giggles creepily

I give him a 'your crazy' look and walk into the arena

I look around and only see Mr. Aizawa and Midnight the other 2 had left

I looked into a lot of the teachers at U.A Mr. Aizawa has a quirk that allows him to cancel any magic or quirk and Midnight releases a pink gas from her skin that would put me to sleep in seconds and that whip I've heard it is made of a sabertooth spine

"Yeah Kara Fuck that Bich up," Cana says probably still mad about what happened with Midnight

I look back only to meet Mr. Aizawas fist punching me back

then I see Midnight releasing the gas from her skin I think Mr. Aizawa is wearing a mask so he won't be affected I look around and feel Midnight creeping up behind me I jump just as she was attacking and kick her to the floor she managed to turn around just before and wrapped her whip around my leg and pulled me back down into her gas I hold my breath just before I went in and pulled on her whip she had a good grip but I was able to beat her pulling her straight at me I go to punch her but Aizawa had pulled my hand back before I even touched her with his bandages while midnight lands a blow to my face pinning me to the wall I finally let out my breath now that I have time too I barley evade Mr. Aizawas punch and land one on Midnight knocking her out Mr. Aizawa stares in disbelief and looks right back at me and gives a thumbs up to President Nezu

"Alright Next round," Nezu says

"wait what about Aizawa" I'm annoyed that I couldn't 1v1 him

"that challenge was only to give us an idea on how well you do on a double team" Nezu explains

"now next round" he repeats

"alrighty" the old man appears right in front of me almost instantly "I'm Sorahiko" he disappears again and punches me in the stomach and my back at the same time making me stumble his attacks weren't heavy but quick I try to focus on his attacks but he kept hitting me

"what's wrong are you gonna hit me" I feel him coming directly at me from my left which meant

"gaaahhh" I land a punch on his cheek making him stumble on his feet

"that's right old man" I shame him before he punches me in the balls

"ahhh" I roll in pain

"next stage Kara," Nezu says I look up to see my opponent It was a large animal thing I think I read that he is an orca or something like that

"The name is Gang Orca he gives me a cocky smile

I slowly get to my feet I can already tell this guy is gonna be a real pain I wait for him to make a move until he opens his mouth and shoots a shockwave from it I jump out of the way just before I got hit I'm guessing this is whether or not I can take his super attack I wait for him to charge one more I see him readying another one and I do the same I decide to steal Mydorias move and make a Kiai from my fist that would burn the air and overpower his When the smoke cleared Orca was standing there with his arms covering his face

"very good Kara Next" Nezu calls the last one

then in a giant crater, All Might makes a dramatic entrance he has that huge smile he always has across his face

what could this test be? landing a single blow? that's the most logical thingI clench my fist turning off the weight knowing it's all or nothing I focus my power into my chest and let it burst out awakening this 'dragon force' they said on tv I had to beat him last time I managed to bring him over my shoulder and punch him but I probably got him off guard so it won't be as easy as thatI decide to throw the first punch I move quickly around him and throw a punch to his gut but he managed to block it with his elbow I see as his fist comes directly at my face and block it with my arm his punch was powerfull it forced me back a few inches but wasn't enough to break my defense I go to kick him in the feet but he jumps up evading it and punches a powerful Kiai into me from above I cover my face so I won't get dust blown into my eyes then look up to be greeted by All Mights elbow I duck under after the attack and start rushing at him throwing blows everywhere but he would just block them I can tell he is struggling because of that grin on his face began to go down I thought I had him for a second but he just punched me into the wall 'Why can't I land one' I have to land at least one I look up at Cana she had her face buried in her hands I had to win for Cana for my family I get up from the rubble I decided to put all I had into my right arm it takes me a while to charge it up but All Might waited it made me angry that smile he was so confident that he will win I charge at him without hesitation as he charges back he both clash fists and I feel my entire arm shatter I pull up my right arm punching him in the face into the nearest building making it fall onto him

"bravo" I see principal Nezu clapping his hands

"magnificent Welcome to the team Mr. Kara" he offers me his hand despite the pain I just went through I shake his hand

I really thought I'd be able to take him on a lot easier than that but obviously, it wasn't that easy

"kara!! how'd you do it?" Mydoria runs up to me Followed by Cana and the nurse

"you're so stupid breaking your arm like that," the nurse says "you can be almost as dumb as Mydoria" she gives him a cold stare as she heals me

"so what now?" Cana says putting her arms around me

"not here kids" the nurse separates us but Cana jumps on me filling my mouth with her lovewe were interrupted by a ring it came from Mydorias phone

"that's weird" he shows us "Lida just shared his location" I look at Cana she had a terrified look on her face

"where is it" I rush him putting Cana down

"It's in..."

"which way!!" I rush him again

"that way" he points into the direction of the hole in the wall I leap out to help Lida flying at full speed

I try looking for him but I can't feel his energy at all I try looking again but only feel Todorokis energy I descend and see his father fighting something like the thing that attacked the USJ but Todoroki wasn't with him I find his energy it was fading fast now it wasn't far I land on a rooftop and get a glance at the scene below it was the hero killer he had his sword to Todorokis throat I tear through the air barely picking upTodoroki as he stabbed his sword into the wall

"what the hell Lida" I give him a death glare as I put Todoroki down "your stupidity almost got everyone killed" I made sure he knows he fucked up

"Kara" Lida coughs blood "Forgive me" I look over at him he was in tears in a pool of blood

"another hero?" the Hero killer licks his lips and pulls his sword out of the wall

"run kid," a hero tells me against the wall

"Kara... don't let him cut you" Todoroki struggles to talk "he uses your blood to paralyze you"

"hehehe" he laughs "too late" he attacks me with great speed but I just block his attack with a finger

"was that supposed to hurt me?" I mock him

-no ones pov-

Kara just stands there with Stains sword against his finger

"you're not worthy 'Kara'" Stain pulls his sword back and attacks again desperately trying to get his blood but Kara just deflects them with his finger

"Why are you doing this?" Kara calmly asks

"why you ask" Stain takes a step closer

"because you benefit of the peoples suffering because you only care about selfish desires ALL MIGHT is the only one that is truly worthy of being called a hero" He attacks kara with sharper and faster attacks making him back up

"You think killing is the right thing," Kara says struggling to dodge his sword Kara punches him into the building "but death will be punishable by death" Kara holds his arm out ready to blast Stain into nothingness

"Especially you" Stain "you disgust me the most Kara" he pulls his sword back and throws it past Kara to the hero in the back

Kara reaches over impaling it the entire blade all the way to the handguard

"You coward" Kara rips the sword out of his hand and throws it back at him directly into his chest

"Your n-not worthy" his final words before he dies on his knees

-Kara-

I look back as the hero stands up along with Todoroki and Lida they check each other for any injuries

"thank you so much" the hero thanks me and walks out of the ally way

Todoroki walks by and Lida stays behind

"I'm sorry" his voice shakes as he talks "I let my anger take over my actions and that almost got my comrades killed" he gets on his fours

I get on one knee and put my hand on his shoulder "I'm the last person that you should be apologizing about self-control" he looks up at me "but this I'm sure of that anger is your power and your friends, family, everyone that you are willing to protect with your life are the source of your power" I help him up and head out to the street where everyone was waiting for us

"Lida!!" Mydoria was here with that old dudeI look over to Endeavor he was giving me a dirty look probably because I saved his son I walk over to them

"YOU FAKES" Stain walks out of the alleyway where he was supposed to be dead

"You again?" I look around to see who was gonna attack first but everyone had a horrified look on their faces no one wanted to take a single step forward

"I WON'T DIE TO A BUNCH OF FAKES" he pulls out the sword from his chest licking his blood off of it he was emitting a strong presence I could tell because I had that same problem it gave me small chills but nothing too strong compared to everyone else that looked terrified

"ONLY THE TRUE HERO ALL MIGHT CAN KILL ME," he says bitch what? he looked mad and it made me excited he lowers his sword and looks into my soul as I look into his and attacks me he swings his sword hard I barley catch it between my palms if I would have used my finger again it would have been history I could feel the anger his belief was so great that it changed his entire presence he rips his sword out of my grip and attempts to stab me in the stomach but I slapped it away by its unedged side if that is what it is called and

punched him into a house across the street this time killing him I think

I look back and everyone was still trying to grasp the situation they were all on their knees except for Endeavor was just standing there like a statue this Stain guy really got into their heads

I watch as everyone starts acknowledging where they are

"what the hell was that," Mydoria says on his knees

I look over at Endeavor and he was walking away with Todoroki I knew he was only gonna hate me even more now


	6. NoticeOnlyClickIfYouAreEnjoyingTheSeries

I want to know if there are people that are acually enjoying this because the veiws are all over the place

I already have about 10 chapters following the last one but I'm still changing a few things throughout the story so it'll make sense THEY ALL have the least 5000 words most have above 5500 so they are pretty long at least that is what I think

I'm not professional at all nor do I wish making it into a profession but I'm really addicted to building up the story as it goes Ive changed a lot of things from my previous ideals

Also I don't know if the sexual scenes are needed or if the few people reading it care I can take them out and I do plan on making a 'censored' version later on I'll just be cutting those parts off

And I'm sorry but shit happens and I think I might run back again and change the story a little like relationships and Kara I might take out those little 'visions' he had because I think they were a little cheesy and so he basically shit happens I'm caught up in all the drama you know like sparing with KSI for the upcoming fight

(That's a joke)also I couldn't give less of a shit who wins im just watching it to rid my boredom and Logan Paul's cringe I am neutral in that matter neither ksi or the Paul just like my gender neither male or shemale or whatever the other one is

Also my typing has increased like speed wise on my phone and on computer so that is good I use my prediction text thing on my phone now something that I have never thought I'd ever do

So the basic little ting (yes I spelled thing like that on perpose) for this little message is to tell the people that are up to date and are enjoying this that I do have the 10 upcoming chapters ready and I will blue ball the fuck out of you now by telling you they are all ready and I will be releasing them when the previous one gets 20 million views (that's also a joke... chill...)

I'm not that revalent if I was I'd cut off my family because that's what you do when your famous You just cut people off (that's another joke sources; dr phill; and stupid guy I never knew until dr phill featured him)

also also... my dog died so that's why I roll a while off of making the stories

It was hard because I wasn't sad when she died I was just angry at myself for not reacting the way I imagined myself reacting

I'll explain a little more after if anyone cares

(I doubt it)

And no I am not high right now I am just typing literally everything that is popping into my head the moment it does because... I don't really know why

So the basic summary is that I might change some chapters that have already been uploaded so reading them again or skimming them would help, I might make another 'announcement' like this one (if I feel like it) to just sum up what I changed or added and that I have chapters done and I'll upload one soon and the rest when I feel like it

-also please don't be offended by the age of the characters when they have these sexual 'encounters' I am not going at all under the age I lost my virginity (14) so piss off it was an accident me and my step brother grew up together and he fell on top of me (that's another joke) but I was 14 so I'm sorry if the age bothers you but it's reality (well at least mine) I do wish I waited I am 1000 percent against being that young and doing grown up stuff like that

I should not have waited so long to put this notice out but it's here now for those who care

Alright so stay blessed ,

Stay lesbian (it's hot),

Stay gay (...),

Stay female ,

Stay male,

Stay whatever the fuck you want to call yourself,

Stay anorexic (I'm not),

Stay human,

I don't give a shit.

#hashtag

#jjhasnodick

#fuckthepauls

#letsgochamp

#letsgotramp

#lesbiansarehot

#imnothomofobic

#ihavebigtitties

#ihaveacock

#whogivesashitaboutanothergender

(Chill it's a joke)

#itsfax

#bye

Also also also please leave a comment on your thoughts/answer I'll reply if you want me too and or if I know how too

You can also find my story on Wattpad where all the chapters have already been published

(That's a joke) but it is on Wattpad because I can put pictures to show what characters look like

(; enjoy ;)


	7. FinalExams

The school year was almost over

nothing exciting happened since the hero killer attacked Lida all I've been doing is training with All Might he is strong but I know I'll surpass him soon

many people have started following in his tracks going up against hero's making me believe that becoming a hero now was probably the worst idea I could have come up with

"C' mon" Cana rushes me

for a big belly pregnant lady, she is fast

"Cana I don't think you should be walking so much" I try getting us out of here

"It's not my fault your waring that stupid weighted Gi" she argues she's been mean since she decided to become a full-time mother but I weirdly liked it but at least she could cook now so that helps a lot

"Kara" I spaced out again she grabs my hand and guides me across the mall to a shirt she wanted

"Are you sure? I don't think that'll fit you" I scratch my head not ready for what came next

"Are you calling me fat?" She slaps me

"ouch!" I rub my face

"hey look its Mydoria!" she waves I look over and he was sitting on a bench with a man holding his throat

Mydoria looks up at Cana and waves back I see a streak of sweat run down his face the man's energy was familiar I remember seeing him before his lips were dry he had a creepy smile blue hair

"he's from the USJ attack" Cana whispers "he almost turned Mr. Aizawa into stone" she's right t Tomura Shigaraki hey had me investigate him after the hero killer incident to see if they were connected I look at Mydorias neck he had all 4 fingers connected except for 1 I'm assuming if he puts it down then Mydoria is dead

Cana picks out a shirt to try and act like we're not watching them I pay for it and we both wait in the cafe on the other side of Mydoria and listen to their conversation

after a while, I here Uraraka "Is this a friend?" she had a worried look at Mydoria I see Shikarakis arm twitch towards Uraraka

"Stop! I'm fine, leave!" Mydoria shouts at her I wait for Shikaraki to make a move if I attacked now hell notice and probably go on a killing rampage before I catch him

"Oh!" he gets up "is this a friend? I'm truly sorry" I make eye contact with him before walks away disappearing in the crowd

"Deku!" Cana races to him I follow making sure we were clear

"Who is All for One!" I grab Mydoria by the shirt

"he's umm... " he looks around at Cana and Uraraka they aren't supposed to know about this I put him down gently there is something All Might didn't tell me after it was all over I brought Mydoria home with us to explain it to me while Cana was showering me and Deku stayed in the room

"who is all for one" I get straight to the point

"he is a man that can steal any magic or quirk and leave the user with nothing... he is also the man that almost killed All Might"

Killed? All Might told me he was almost killed by Acnologia

"who is Acnologia?" I ask

"Acnologia? I've heard he is a myth of Fiore a dragon or something like that. I think" he says

"You think?" I was starting to get annoyed that he would lie to me "then why did he tell me that Acnologia almost killed him?"

"I-I don't know" he looked upset that I was putting him in the middle of this "It's alright" I pat his head "I'll talk to him tomorrow" I walk him out to Mrs. Mydoria that was waiting at the door

"thank you" she gives me a friendly hug and leaves with Izuku

I go back upstairs with Cana she was laying on the I was exhausted all this thinking I just laid in be asleep next to her

I wake up halfway into the night I woke up to to a cold breeze from the window I open my eyes to be met with a girl she had short curled up blond hair she was sitting on my lap as if it was normal

She had a knife that she was running along my chest I try moving my arm but she had messed with the weight it was pinning me down I try closing my fist but I couldn't she had stabbed my hand into the table

"Hi" she gives me a creepy smile

"what are you… "she stabs my chest with a needle

"You're juicy" she digs her knife deeper into my skin and runs it down to my waist

she runs her tongue from my waist to my chest licking off the blood

I feel my blood being sucked off by the machine but I didn't even try waking Cana this crazy girl would probably just kill her I was so worried I couldn't do anything to protect her if this girl does attack her

Just a little more she lays the knife's tip on my right side of my chest and slowly digs it in

"it doesn't hurt?" she says with disappointment

and digs it even deeper

I was biting my tongue so hard I couldn't wake Cana up

"hehehee" she pushes the knife in impaling my chest I feel

"yay" she claps as my blood gushes out of my chest I feel as she puts her lips on my chest and starts sucking my blood

I try pushing her off but she just jumps back on me and puts her tongue deep into my wound licking off every drop "hhmmmm" now I know she's crazy she just moaned

"what do you want" I whisper hiding the pain from my voice

"You took him from me" she giggles "from us"

"us?" I try thinking of any villain groups

"what are you doing" there is a whisper from the window

I look over it was a man in a dark suit with half his face in white it was Twice I know because when they told me about him I thought he was so crazy and this girl was Toga they are the Vanguard Action Squad

"Hurry up you know how Muscular is" Twice says

"But he did it he killed stain" she stabs me in the gut she turns around and gets on me in 69 positions and starts licking my gut

"But he's so tasty" she sticks her tongue in

"Is he" Twice says like he was gonna try and eat me too

"What is taking so long" a man breaks into our room it was Muscular he looks at Toga she was getting pulled off me by Twice

He walks over to Cana "would you look at that two for one" he reaches for her face

"Don't do it" I try lifting my arms but still can't he looks at me and laughs

"Do what?" He grabs Cana by the face pushing her into the pillow

"DON'T TOUCH HER" I barely get my arm of an inch from the bed I was overwhelmed with rage that he dared to lay a finger on her

"This is Dragon Force? You can barely move" he laughs picking Cana up by the throat she had a confused look on her face she couldn't say a word she was being choked by his large hands

I pick my left arm up from the bed and had my other arm hanging from my body I felt like I was gonna explode with all the strength I was forcing on myself

"Take her," he tells Mr. Compress standing next to him

"Don't" I take a step forward cracking the floor under us

"Don't indeed" a portal opens from the bathroom it was Tomura

Kurogiri makes a hand gesture and Muscular snares at him but walks into his portal with the rest leaving me and Tomura alone with Kurogiri

"I want to propose something for you 'Berserker'" he mocks my hero name

"Fuck off," I tell him struggling to keep my balance everything was going so fast they took Cana and I'm here doing nothing

"I wish" he sits on The desk I naught for Cana so she can keep studying "but I can't" he finally says "all for one won't let me" he tries provoking me "you know him I'm sure all might hadn't told you about him" he knows all might wouldn't tell me "Yeah well he's the one that now has Cana and that thing in her 'womb'"

"THING?!" I take another step he was getting on my nerves now

"Or What is it a baby? Whatever…"

"What do you want" I cut him off

He smiles "Kara I want you to kill the symbol of peace"

"Kill All Might?" I already know he's gonna threaten to kill Cana

"Not exactly 'kill' I want you to destroy what he stands for, expose his weaknesses to the millions of people" he smiles "Destroy the Symbol of Peace and leave them with this weak wannabe hero"

Does he know about All Might's wound?

"It's that or" Kurogiri helps me turn off the weight "you can go after us but the instant you do Cana will be… well you know"

they wanted me to kill the hope of the entire world but I wasn't going to let that stop me I had to or Cana will

"I'll do it" I look him in the eyes "but how will I know you're not lying to me… what if you decide to just kill her"

"She'll be fine… but you get her back when I say so" he walks into kurogiri portal

Damn it I'm going to kill him when I get her back

I head to school Killing world peace is a big thing but I don't even know if I can beat him at all last time we spared I could tell he was holding back

I land on the school's roof I had no idea how I was going to do this I changed into my old Gi just in case if they try to pin me down it felt so wrong to fight All Might after all he's done for me but if I backed out now Cana will die my baby will die I open the door to the school and go down the stairs I was walking to the office when I ran into Erza

"Kara" she waves from down the hall and runs to me

"Hi Erza" she hugs me

"Hows Cana" she smiles

Of course, she would say that why wouldn't she ask about her best friend

I didn't know what to say I just looked away

"What happened" she pulls my arm

"I have to talk to All Might" I pull away

"Great I do too" she follows me

"You can't it…" what do I say my tongue was tied I didn't want to mention Cana or All Might

"If you don't want to talk to me it's fine I'll wait for you to be done" she sits down on the bench looking away

"I'm sorry," I tell her before going into the office

"Hi Kara what brings you here" Midnight greets me

"Where's All Might"

"He should be in his office" She points

"Thank you" I walk I go to the office b hesitate at the door I had to do this I open the door

"Kara here to spar?" he stretches his arm

"All Might who is All for One" I just wanted to hear it from him

"I defeated him long ago why"

"Yeah but why did you tell me Acnologia did that to you" I was getting even more heated by the second I had to fight him and now I wanted to

"I didn't want you in this because I know your potential I knew you would surpass me soon " he stands up "but this is my fight Kara I can't let…"

"Your fight it will never be 'your' fight all the people out there affected by All for One it's their fight too"

"Okay but it's too personal you wouldn't…"

"Understand?" He's full of shit "he has Cana now if that makes it personal" I let my anger get the best of me I just launched at him punching him in the face sending him out the window into the street causing the UA barrier to be brought up instantly

"Don't hold back All Might" I land next to him

I go to kick his head but he ducks under it and goes to punch my gut but I sidestep it I could tell he didn't want to go all out

"Stop this" he blocks my left hook and throws a punch at my face

I cross my arms over my face blocking his punch pushing me back breaking the asphalt at my feet

"He has Cana!" I pull my arms in and start gathering energy I feel my body being overwhelmed with the heat I feel the scaly markings on my chest ripping through my skin reaching my face and I could feel the boiling asphalt at my feet

All Might repels himself off the UA barrier and we clash fists creating a shock wave throughout

the city

He cocks his arm back and we start exchanging blows both of us going hard, knocking each other back into buildings destroying the street

I elbow him in the face, knocking him back then follow it up with a hook smashing him into the UA barrier he pulls his arm out the wall I was getting noticeably tired while he looked like he was slowly getting there

He launches at me his fist coming directly at me

I cover my face ready for the blow but I felt a shiver run down my spine and suddenly my strength goes away I look down and he had his hands around my tail I didn't know he knew about it I always had it under my gi belt he just ripped through it and was increasing his grip making me drop to my knees It hurt so much. I felt my arms shaking I try pulling it back but he just tightened his grip

"Stop it, It's over Kara" He tries calming me down

But I can't this was my only option if I stopped now they were for sure going to hurt Cana I couldn't let him do this I couldn't give up yet

I look up at him he looked exhausted is shirt was burnt half off he had a streak of blood running down his face from that elbow I did him with earlier I slowly get back to my feet trying he was playing dirty grabbing my tail like that I just lost it I clench my fist and swing my arm back smacking All Might in the face

"Hehe… what's wrong Kara" He wipes the blood from his lip

I smile back despite the situation he does keep his smile

I propel myself off the house and elbow his gut but he blocks it punching me in the face I stumble back and then duck avoiding his fist and punch him in the stomach then I grab his leg and I slam him into the ground he tries grabbing my tail again but I whip him in the face with it and throw him into the air and punch him onto the schools roof

"What did they tell you," he asks catching his breath

"What do you think" I land on the roof

"What did they want," Mr. Aizawa says behind me

"They just wanted me to defeat All Might" I turn back at him

"They want you to destroy the symbol of peace?" Aizawa asks

"Yeah" I give him a thumbs up

"If you do that the media will make you look even worse than you already are" he walks towards me

"How did they force you to do this" Erza walks out of the stairway next to All Might

"The Vanguard Action Squad," I tell her "they broke into my home" I feel rage filling my mind almost clouding my thoughts

"Is Cana fine" Aizawa asks knowing what I was going to say

"They said if I wanted to see her I have to destroy the symbol of peace publicly destroy his legacy for the entire world to see" I step towards All Might I can tell the wound he had was really hurting him he looked a lot more tired than he was a few minutes ago he probably couldn't even get back up

"Cana" Erza covers her face

"Did you even think it over before you just attacked All Might" Aizawa pulls off his bandages

"No, but, simply, I do this or Cana dies" I take another step

"But you can't destroy the worlds hope like this" I can tell he is getting ready to strike me

"This is Cana we are talking about," Erza says stepping towards Aizawa pulling out a sword I feel the tension in the air between them two I can tell they were gonna attack each other at any second

I extend my arm out the instant I see Erza launch at Aizawa catching her by the stomach before she could even get started

"Kara stop" I push her back

"Don't do it Erza he can attack if he wants to I'll be fine" I bluff a little I knew that I can take on Aizawa for sure but if All Might still has the strength to keep going I'll be in trouble

"I get that you must do this Kara but think about it killing the hopes of millions of people of millions of people and children" I feel Aizawa backs down

"THEY HAVE CANA AND MY BABY I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR THEM" I raise my voice

"Your wrong there will always be hope" All Might smiles at him as a helicopter rises from the side of the building

I walk over to All Might "this was fun" I say looking down at him

he gets to his feet and throws a punch for his final attempt but he was too tired I caught his fist easily and get under him and punch him on his chest knocking him out

This was what they wanted to see All Might reduce to this a puny normal human being like everyone else I hear the helicopter reporters say my hero name probably announcing my victory to the entire world

I jump off the edge and head home for a shower I had to think of where I would get to see them again or when he wanted to see me I'll do whatever to get her back

I woke up a few days after the fight Canas friend Momo came over and told me reporters were saying I challenged All Might and won but the public considers me to be the worst hero ever which didn't bother me anymore

I just went to the UA nurse I had a large pain in my chest she said I had fractured 3 ribs but it still wasn't as bad as All Might she told me he can only hold his transformation for 6 minutes now I felt really bad it had to be this way so I just kept my distance from him

"You must really like getting beat huh Kara?" she says

"Why would I," I think I do like the feeling

"Because it seems you get stronger every time you are on the brink of death," she says

"Brink of death? I wasn't even close to dying after I fought All Might he just fractured my ribs"

"Well every time I heal you you seem to get even stronger" she turns around

"That's weird I didn't know that until now if what you say is true of course" I scratch my head

"Of course it's true why would I be lying about something like this" she snaps at me

"Sory, sorry" I run out before the knife she threw hit me

"Kara" Mt. Lady calls me

"Mt. Lady? Where's Nezu?"

"He's off somewhere again but he asked me to tell you to take All Mights place in the final exam," she says

"I don't think I can, not right now" I had to focus more on finding Cana if I can it was killing me not being with her

"He said it was an order so you don't have a choice, class 1-A" she heads back into the office

This is ridiculous I should be looking for Cana but hopefully they have info on her by the time I'm done it's not like I am capable of getting any info myself

I walk into the classroom and they were all ready to head to the practice room for the exam they all looked at me as if I was a total stranger

"Kara are you here for the exam" Aizawa breaks the silence

"Yeah" I turn around and head to the practice room

"Okay based on your abilities you will be partnered with someone to defeat a pro hero, we will make this fast so please listen for your name" he looks at the paper in his hand "Todoroki, Mira and Momo will be fighting me, Kirishima and Sato will fight Cementos, Meneta, and Sero will fight Midnight, Yuga and Uraraka will fight 13 and Mydoria, Erza and Bakugou will fight Kara" he says handing me my training Gi I was assuming that I had to put on some weight to make things fair "okay first will be Midnight, get in your positions" he opens the gates

"So when will it be my turn," I ask Aizawa

"Just pay attention to my energy you will know when I'm fighting you'll be after me" he goes up the stands

"okay " I finish adjusting the suit I just had to raise the weight "100, 200, 300, 400" wait... 400? When they came into my house I almost died trying to carry 300 is this what the nurse was talking about that's cool I set it at 450 just enough for me to jump 50 feet in the air with an effort it should be perfect for the fight I go outside and try to find something to eat I run into All Might right after I walk out of the school

"All Might hey" I try making things less awkward

"Hey Kara" he replies

Thank god he was over it

"About yesterday Kara I just want you to know that you did the right thing that you didn't have any other choice" he turns into his bulky form "but don't think for a second that I went all out" he smiles before coughing out blood "hehe" he laughs a little and goes inside He was probably bluffing but I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't

I head to the closest restaurant I was hoping I would get some alone time I order a few plates of rice for a quick snack and head to the table I sit down but when I look up I see Toga sitting on the other side of the table she was the girl that was taking my blood on the night when they took Cana

"What do you want," I say calmly

"Wow you're calmer than I expected you must not like Cana, maybe I could hop in the picture" she puts her hand on my face

"Shut up" I grab her hand "I'm just not trying to kill you just yet" I squeeze her hand

"Ouch" she pulls it away "that hurt" she whines "try something and Cana will say hello to the same blade that met your belly

"Belly? If you touch her I'll kill you" I pick up the butter knife and pierce it on the table just between her fingers

"Ooo I like that" she licks her lips

"Why are you here," I say annoyingly

"Oh that's right" she pulls out a paper, "he said he wants you to get the summer camp and make sure everything goes well something like that he said you'll know what we're after when we're there" she places the paper on the table "he also told me to give you this just in case you change your mind or don't want to aid in our 'mission'" she says

I could tell she could care less about the mission the have to perform for Tomura

"Well this is goodbye" she waves as she walks into the portal Kurogiri opened for her

This is all just stupid I reach for the paper she left I stare at it for a while I just couldn't believe what I saw

It was Cana she had a chain around her neck and on her, some cuffs on her hands that were spreading her arms out chained to the ceiling feet were also cuffed and chained to the wall behind her she was on both feet leaned forward she couldn't sit or even get on her knees the chains on her hands wouldn't let her go that far down she was wearing the same white shirt she had the night she was taken from me it was all ripped up and covered in blood that ran down her legs I could tell from the picture she was cold-soaked in her blood she was being whipped and worse she had deep cuts on her legs some on her arms and her waist her face was coverd by her hair, it hurt me so much to look at this picture but it was the only thing I had of her I look to the lower left side of the picture there was a basket it had a blankets inside but not only that it had a tiny little head popping out of the other end it was a baby my baby I feel my heart drop when I see it's blanket covered in her mother's blood but it looked so happy I look back at Cana she didn't have a single scratch on her belly well that was good they didn't rip the baby out

But I was filled with anger that they were doing this to Cana that they had my child I knew the next time I see them I'll kill them

Then I feel Aizawa's energy raise that was my sign to head back to UA

I walk into the arena Aizawa was still fighting Todoroki and Momo they were doing pretty bad together because of Aizawa's abilities

I try focusing on the battle to get Cana off my mind but it was useless that image in my head was killing me

"Kara" I hear someone calling my name I looked up it was Aizawa is the match over already? "Are you Okay you were just staring into the arena" he wipes his face

I'm fine thanks" I get up the picture they showed me is getting into my head I couldn't even concentrate

"Kara you sure you okay" he shakes my arm

"Yeah I'm fine" I get up and head to the entrance it was hard for me to keep calm but I somehow managed to do so

Okay so I was fighting Erza Deku and Kachan they were probably put together because Bakugou can not work together with anyone Erza uses close combat with a sword which can use up a lot of space to be working with someone and Mydoria uses that close combat that would be hard to help Erza with

But I suppose Erza can just use heavens wheel and be more ranged but Bakugou would probably get in the way so all I have to do is squabble with them until they figure out their best tactic

I slowly walk on the Main Street knowing that Kachan will try to fight me solo

I hear explosions coming from down the street I knew they were probably fighting Kachan to make him go around me

So I launch at them breaking the asphalt at my feet I was still traveling pretty fast even on these weights I get there in no time at all and as I thought Erza had her sword to Kachans neck and the other pointing at Mydoria

"Yes," Kachan says

"Dammit Kara's here" Mydoria catches his breath

As I thought Kachan punches Erza back and throws himself to me he used explosions on his hands to fly to me and throws a punch I catch it easily with my left hand and I grab his fist not letting him go I pull my arm back I knew if they wanted to pass they would use this as a distraction to go ahead to their goal but I just feel Mydorias fist dig into my waist and see Erza's armored fist slam into Kachans face Mydoria catches him and they go into the alleyway suppressing their energy so I can't detect them that was a pretty smart play by them but they were going to be held back because they had to hold kachan the smartest play for me is to head back to the finish line as fast as I could and wait there for them to my surprise Mydoria was running to the finish line I had no idea he was this fast I thought he was only using 5 percent of his one for all I didn't know what to say but I wasn't letting him through that easy I kick his side almost breaking his arm and smash him into the wall

"Gaahhh" He coughed blood I think I hit him a little too hard I turn around to be met by Kachans fist

what the hell is happening I thought he was knocked out cold by Erza I stumbled back a bit but I regain my balance

I guess they were working together from the beginning I look back and Erza was almost in the finish line so I smash my fist on the floor breaking everything underneath me all the way to Mydoria and making Erza trip I follow up by punching Erza in the stomach sending her flying back into Kachan they both get thrown back by the force I put into it but they get quickly on their feet

They were all breathing heavily

"Dammit that was our only hope" Mydoria rubs his arm

"If we fight together we can still win," Erza tells him

"That's stupid it didn't work the first time I'm not fighting with you two again" he starts attacking me sloppily again

"Stop it Kachan don't be stupid" Mydoria follows him I easily dodge Kachan

he has slow but really powerful punches I feel Mydoria get behind me and jump into the air just as he tries punching my back making both of them punch each other in the face

"Don't be ridiculous you two" Erza grabs their shoulder "we all we need is for you two to work together I'll be supporting you by keeping my distance and distracting him"

"I'd rather lose" Kachan removes his fist from Mydorias face

"Don't say that" Mydoria grabs him by the shirt

"I don't want to team up with a quirkless like you" Kachan punches him

"Bakugou" Erza uses his last name you can tell she was getting annoyed and that was the last thing you'll ever want to deal with

Kachan gives her a snare and attacks me alongside Mydoria they both come at me recklessly it was obvious Kachan didn't want to give Mydoria any space but he managed to get in front of Kachan and throw the first punch I block it easily and evade their punches too it was obvious they were just fighting together not working together they kept bumping into each other and Kachan spent most his time pushing Mydoria out of his way which didn't surprise me at the slightest what did throw me off were Erza's random swords they just came out of nowhere really fast I had to deflect them with some ki if not they probably will pierce me like Togas dagger I punch Kachan throwing him into Mydoria knocking them back probably a thousand feet from the finish line

I look over at Erza and I barely move my head as Erza's sword cuts across my cheek after that I don't know what snapped in Mydoria and Kachan but they were both fighting as one all I was doing was blocking or receiving punches they had put a lot more force into their attacks now they were going all out it was this or it's all over for them

I feel Erza's sword coming at me directly at my back I couldn't deflect it I was too busy trying to block kachan and deku so I just jump back over the sword I think Erza was tired because she threw that one slower than the rest but I just see Kachan and Mydoria spin around the sword like nothing then they both just land a monstrous blow together on my chest pushing me back as I still hold my ground I see them launch at me once more I go to grab their heads but miss right when they leaped to their sides I was confused why the would have backed down but then looked up it was Erza she had a giant sledgehammer cocked back but the metal part was really small it wouldn't do anything I put my arms infront of me and get ready for her attack but I see it gets way bigger when she swings it she lets go of the sledgehammer just as it was going to slam into me the hammer weighs easily 1000 tons the instant she let go I feel every bone in my body crack and launch me back into an apartment complex that was close by my entire body felt weirdly relieved

after my bones popped I walk out the rubble and see Kachan and Mydoria carrying Erza they were still a few feet away if I use my dragon force I'd be able to catch up to them in an instant but I just sit on the apartments edge it felt good watching how my friends progressed this much since the beginning I remember the first time I fought All Might 9 months ago I barely landed a decent punch that I felt he'd let me get

I jump off the edge and make my way to the finish line Erza was in really bad condition she used all her energy to put 1000 pounds into the Hammer instantly she had pushed herself way past her limit but that would only mean she'll get stronger which was good I look over at Kachan he was fast asleep I don't know how but Mydoria was too they all surpassed their limits for that final attack I put them all on my back and take them to the infirmary where the nurse lady fixed them up

"Thank you nurse lady" I thank her

"It's recovery girl" she slaps me with a spoon

"I'm sorry I'll never call you that that's too cheesy" I slam the door shut as she throws a knife at me again

Erza was waiting for me with Kachan and Mydoria

"You all did great," I tell them

"Yeah well I punched the shit out of you" Kachan raises his fist

"Yeah well, it was a lucky shot". I slam him into the ground

"Hey, Kara are you going to be going to Camp?" Mydoria asks

I remember how they gave me orders to go if I want to see Cana again so it made me feel like shit when he asked me that

"Of course if that's what you want" I rub his head it felt weird I was almost the same age as them but they all looked up to me

"I thought maybe you can teach me something," he says

"Don't try hogging him punk" Kachan shoves him out of the way "he'll train with me first"

"Can I talk to you for a second" Erza pulls me away

"Um yeah," I say awkwardly she looked like she wanted to tell me something badly "what's wrong I ask"

"Remember in the elevator how things… got weird" she says turning red

"Umm Yeah" I didn't know where this was going

"Well I thought I put you down pretty hard and I felt awful for it" she looks away

"Oh, that? don't worry I got over it you don't have to apologize if anything it should be me I shouldn't have taken things too far without knowing how you felt" I was getting nervous I knew it wasn't because of my feelings for her because they were all gone a while ago but she felt like family to me now I couldn't see her as a partner anymore

"Well I just thought you were trying to get rid of me these past months and it made me feel really bad" her voice shakes "it's just that I saw you like a brother I never thought it would go that far"

"Brother?" Like family? Of course, she felt the same as I did that's why she didn't like how things went

"I'm sorry" she hugs me

"It's fine… I hug her back I always thought of her as a little sister but never knew it I felt so bad for her she probably never felt this loved since we escaped the tower of heaven I was caught up in my things and never thought about how she was doing since

She cries in my arms for a few more minutes before pulling back "Thank you" she kisses my cheek


End file.
